In Their Bassness Reign
by courthummel
Summary: The night of the Sheppard Wedding changed everything for the NJBC, but what if it wasn't Serena who disappeared for a year? Can friendships, old and new, survive the re-arrival of a familiar face? Rating may change for later chapters.
1. Hello Old Friend

**Hello Old Friend**

Blair let her head fall back onto the pillows and hummed her pleasure as Chuck crawled up her body. She bit her lip as he lay over her, his knee slipping between hers as he held himself above her. She put her hands up to his chest as he leant down to kiss her and felt his lips curling into a smile against hers. She pushed him back gently and watched his expression as he brushed some hair from her face, his hand lingering on her cheek and he grazed her face intensely.

"This was definitely one of your better plans, Bass." She whispered, letting her fingers brush through the gap in his shirt front to feel the hair on his chest. He smirked and met her eyes.

"It's always the simplest plans that have the most satisfying fallout' he murmured, leaning back in to catch her smiling lips with his own.

* * *

Serena smiled at the waiter as he passed, taking another glass of champagne. She felt the tingles down her spine that meant his eyes were on her from across the room. She grinned and looked over her shoulder, daring to send a cheeky wink towards him before passing into the next room.

She sauntered through the high doorway towards the buffet, popping a grape in her mouth as she walked past an ostentatious tower of fruit. She turned to survey the room as she chewed on the tart fruit and wrinkled her nose as she spotted her mother laughing in the corner of the room. She watched as Lily curled herself even tighter under the man's welcoming arm and scowled.

She drank the rest of her champagne in one gulp, tilting her head back to get the last drop before banging it onto an ornamental table. The noise of glass on wood made several society matrons wheel around to look at them. Serena gave them a sardonic smile before storming out of the room.

* * *

Dan clenched and unclenched his fists. He couldn't go on like this. He was sick of carrying the feelings around and not being able to express them. Every time he closed his eyes it was all he could see. It lay heavily on him like a weight around his neck and the pressure was unbearable.

He steeled himself by knocking his drink back in one gulp, shuddering as he felt the warmth travelling down his chest. He began to move through the room, pushing people rudely out of the way, ignoring their appalled cries as he passed them. He caught sight of them at the other end of the room and took a moment to compose himself, straightening his shoulders and taking a deep breath.

He was only a foot away when he heard the cry from behind him.

* * *

Serena's hair flew around her as she turned to face the shout. She didn't notice as it caught somebody on the cheek. She couldn't believe what she was hearing after so long.

* * *

Chuck didn't hear it at first. The noise outside the room, outside of them, was just a dull buzz at the back of his mind. He buried his head in the crook of Blair's neck and kissed the moist skin of her collarbone with an open mouth. She moaned and clutched him closer, one of her bare legs rising to curl around the back of his thigh.

He heard her name though, when her mother called. He paused and leant away from her, making her make a squeal of complaint and try to pull his face back down to hers, her hand in his hair.

"Your mother." Chuck muttered, placing his fingers on her lips. She pressed a light kiss to each finger tip.

"What did she say?" Blair asked softly. Chuck looked slightly pained.

"I think she said-" Chuck began, before Eleanor's voice piercing through the door made anything further unnecessary.

"Blair! Come and she who's back!" She cried. Blair's eyes went very wide as she looked at Chuck.

"It can only be..."

* * *

"Did she just say..."

* * *

"Of course, why wouldn't this happen to me..."

* * *

"... It's Nathaniel!"

* * *

_AN: This is more of a teaser than anything else. I have got so much planned for this story and I'm so glad to be back writing. Season 3 was obviously a crock of shit and Season 4 has disappointed so far so I'm going back to the start._

_I'm hoping to be fairly regular for updates on this, a couple a week at least as I've got so much written out already. Reviews make the creative juices flow, though ;)_


	2. Male Perspective

_AN/ Re-upload because I wanted to make the entire flashback situation a bit clearer; all passages that start with a date are flashbacks. I wanted it to be a bit enigmatic but I think it was just generally confusing people. I'll just have to put my mystery in another way. Also I was concerned in case people who tend to read me for smut are disappointed; don't be, it's coming, it's just more long-game. This is my first story that has been primarily focused on the narrative rather than the dirty stuff. Please still love me!_

Chuck and Blair stared at one another, neither of them sure what to do. Chuck desperately searched Blair's face, trying to decipher what her guarded expression meant. Hearing a creak on the landing, they both leapt into action as they rushed to make themselves presentable before Eleanor came into the room. Once they were dressed Blair quickly sat at her desk. She turned to face the door and was surprised when Chuck took her face in his hands and gently kissed her lips before stepping behind her and taking up a book.

"Blair? BLAIR." Eleanor called as she opened the door. She saw her daughter sat typing at her computer, while the Bass boy read from a text book. "Oh, hello Charles. What are you two doing?"

"Extra credit project." Blair replied, the lie falling as smoothly from her lips as it had all summer.

"And Charles here is helping you?" Eleanor asked, looking doubtful.

"It's a sociological study about the effects of co-ed schooling, I needed a male perspec-"

"Ok, alright," Eleanor huffed, unwilling to hear the explanation while she had 60 guests waiting for her downstairs, "but you should come down and see Nathanial; he's come all this way."

"Yes, mother." Blair acquiesced, turning to her laptop to save the document she had been idly adding lines of nonsense to all summer. She noticed one particular line, 'It is believed that it was Heinmann's study (1987) that made Chuck aware that he wanted to kiss Blair all over her body,' and turned to look at the boy in question.

Blair was shocked to see Chuck looking so uneasy. He had looked many things since she had known him; devilish, concerned, seductive, mischievous. But Chuck Bass knew exactly who he was, and he had never had such an unsure look on his face before. Blair felt her cheeks grow hot, though she didn't know why.

"We should go down... Nate must be excited to see you." She said softly, reaching to touch his shoulder. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Indeed, although I'm sure it's not my particular charms that have brought him back from finding himself." Chuck replied huskily.

He studied her, trying to understand how she was feeling about this. He knew, he'd always known, that Nate had been her fairytale, but he thought that this last summer she had moved past that. Now he saw he had been mistaken; there was a certain wonder and shine in her eyes. He thought of the golden-haired, old-moneyed lacrosse player waiting downstairs and his fists clenched. Nate was his best friend, his oldest ally and his rock, but he couldn't help but feel that things were a little better when he was away.

"Do you think so? Do you this means he's ready?" Blair asked, her voice sounding far-away.

Chuck gritted his teeth and felt a muscle twitch at his jaw. If Blair saw his tension she did not register it in her face. Instead, an elated grin broke out across her face as she turned and ran out of the room. Chuck had never seen her look so beautiful, and he had never hated himself more.

* * *

9th July 2006, 10.30am

Chuck paused with his hand on the doorknob, steeling himself to push open the door. He knew Blair could be intense and much as she made Nate fag-out, this really wasn't a task he would relish. He was about to shove the door open and allowed himself a slight smirk at how outraged she'd be at him barging into her room, where she would possibly be wearing one of her more skimpy night-wear ensembles, but he decided against it. The messenger was almost definitely going to get killed anyway; there was no reason to make her pissed off straight-away.

He heard her chirpy "Come in," and walked into the large, blue room. She sat in the middle of her bed in a white chiffon robe, her cell phone clutched in her hands. She looked up casually and seemed startled, but not perturbed, to see who it was.

"Morning, Bass," she said coolly, "walking off your hangover past my building again? I may report you to the doorman."

Chuck gave a half-smile at her comment, but dismissed it. "Waldorf, while your family may own this building, that doesn't give you control of the sidewalk. However, I'm not simply taking a stroll; I'm here on a more urgent missive from your beau."

Blair tilted her head and put her phone down. "You've spoken to Nate today? He isn't replying to any of my texts. And Serena has gone completely absent without leave. We were meant to have brunch today, gossip about the wedding."

"Bart said he saw Lily earlier, she mentioned Serena is starting her tour of continental Europe a little earlier than planned." Chuck said. "She apparently felt she wouldn't fit all of the vineyards in to a four-week trip."

"Typical," Blair muttered, rolling her eyes and grabbing her phone to fire off a quick text, "she was probably so hung over from last night she forgot our plans and decided the quickest solution to her aching head was hair of _la chien_. Whatever. Hey, did you see Louisa Tyrst's dress? It fell ri-"

"Blair. I really have to tell you something. Louisa's sartorial malfunction can wait. Nate came to see me this morning."

Blair's eyebrows shot up. "He's been outside already? I would have thought his head would be-"

"Blair," he intoned, "_please_."

She looked suitably abashed and gazed into his eyes, confusion and worry starting to enter her expression.

"Nate came to see me this morning to tell me something. To tell me he was leaving." He told her.

"Leaving? For the Hamptons already?" Blair asked. Chuck inhaled, trying to keep his frustration abated.

"No, Blair, he's _leaving_. Left. He's gone."

Blair's eyes went wider than he had ever seen them and her face fell.

"_Gone_? Gone where? Why has he left? Where has he gone? Why are _you_ telling me this?" She said, her voice becoming more and more hysterical and incensed.

"I don't know, Blair, I'm sorry." Chuck said, becoming more pissed off with Nate by the second. "He wouldn't tell me anything, only that he was taking a trip and he wanted me to say goodbye to you."

"Goodbye? That's it? We've been together forever and he leaves me with _goodbye_? But I love him! I was going to give him everything!" She cried, the meaning implicit from her tone. "Can I not contact him? Do they not have cell phones there? Computers? Mail-boxes? Why has he done this, what happened, what did I do?"

"I don't know, all he said was-"

"I know what he said! He _said_ that he was sick of me and he had to get away, he _said_ you should cover for him because you're bros. He said that- he said-" she broke off into body-racking sobs, her face falling to her knees as she clutched herself.

Chuck stared at her uncomfortably. He hadn't wanted to come here, to have this conversation, because he has feared her anger and malice. Nobody was more in awe of Blair's ability to control and manipulate than Chuck, but he knew that more so to be feared than those skills were her rage. He had expected a tantrum, things being thrown, threats of ruining his life for the truth, but not this. This was so uncomposed, so out of control, so very not Blair. At length, he couldn't bear it anymore, and gently touched a hand to her shoulder. She flinched and looked into his face, her eyes still tearful and her face red and wet.

"What are you doing?" She bit out, roughly rubbing her sleeve across her tear-stained cheeks.

"Blair, it wasn't you, I promise. It was this, the Upper East Side, New York. He said the Sheppards getting married really brought it home to him. Everybody knows Dick Sheppard is screwing his secretary, and yesterday we cheered as he kissed his new wife? It's sick, Blair, but it's what we do. And it isn't for everybody. It isn't for Nate." Chuck said. Blair's face cleared a little.

"So it isn't me? He still loves me?" She eagerly asked. Chuck looked deep into her eyes and squeezed her shoulder.

"Of course," he told her, "but he isn't ready to be in our world with you yet. He needs to figure some stuff out."

He left five minutes later and paused again outside the door. He leant against it and breathed a sigh of relief to be out of there. She was still upset, but he had calmed her down, made her presentable for Eleanor and Harold. He had done what was asked of him.

* * *

Dan stood in the hall and looked through the open doors at the appeasing smiles on the faces of the guests. They stood around the edge of the room he had just darted out of, smiling at the triumphant return of the Archibald's son. He watched with darkened eyes as Mrs Archibald dashed forward to embrace her child, crying out how she hadn't expected to see him until next week. The boy himself wore a vague, smug expression and murmured something to her, undoubtedly the reason for his premature return.

He was about to re-enter the room when he heard a voice beside him.

"It's really him, he's really back."

"I know." Dan replied. "What do we do now?"

"Exactly what we talked about. Just stick to the plan." Chuck replied in a growl.


	3. The Things We Do For Love

As they locked eyes for the first time in over a year the tension between them was so thick it made Serena short of breath. Her eyes anxiously darted around the room, trying to establish if Blair had returned from talking to Eleanor, who had dragged her back upstairs to fix her hair before she saw Nate. Blair wasn't back yet and Serena realised that she didn't know if it soothed or unsettled her. She was looking everywhere but at him, desperately trying to avoid a scene in front of all of her family's friends and half of the Upper East Side.

Nate beamed at her, pure joy clear on his face. He started to walk towards her with an air of being at ease that he alone still held in the room. When he stood before her she finally flicked her eyes back up towards his, a pouty look of distress on her face.

"You came back." She said flatly. Nate frowned.

"Yeah... you're disappointed?" He asked. Serena's face contorted with anguish.

"I don't know how I feel. I need a drink." She mumbled, pushing past him and out of the room.

She side-stepped the waiters and guests that she passed, instead heading straight for the Waldorf's liquor cabinet. She grabbed the first bottle she could reach and took a swig before pouring herself a sizable glass full and taking a sip. She leant heavily against a nearby mahogany table, causing the antique vase on it to wobble precariously. She grabbed it with clumsy hands and closed her eyes with relief. She sighed and drank deeply from her tumbler. She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her mini dress and leant her head back, trying to figure out how to escape all the horrors of the afternoon. A hand laid on hers and made her jump.

"Sorry," he said with a wry smile, "I didn't mean to shock you. I guessed I'd find you here."

She looked at him, confused. "Here, why?"

"I could tell you were stressed because all our parents were staring at you, of course you came to get a drink." Nate grinned at her. Serena wrinkled her nose and pulled her hand away before stepping away from him.

"That's not me anymore, Nate. I've changed." She told him, an edge to her voice.

Nate scoffed a little before stepping towards her to take her hands in his. "I hope not too much, I liked things the way they were." He whispered, looking seductively into her eyes.

Serena's face turned livid and she snatched her hands away. "Well that's a pity, Nate. It's been a year, things have changed. You can't just take off for months and walk back into a life exactly the same as the one you left. Everything is different now."

"I didn't want to walk back into the life I left, I hoped you'd be happy to see me, I thought you'd have thought about-" He stammered, confused. "Serena, I thought you would have missed me."

"What does it matter if I did?" Serena cried, throwing her arms into the air. "I miss The Gilmore Girls, but it hasn't stopped me moving on with my life."

Nate's face turned stony. "I'm back. I came back f-"

"Don't, Nate!" Serena shouted. "Don't you dare say you came back for me. I didn't ask you to come here, I didn't ask you to come back and ruin everything all over again."

"Then what do you want, Serena? I left because of you; did you think I'd just disappear?" He hissed, stepping towards her. "I'm taking back my life, Serena. You think you can control everything; you, Blair-"

"Do not bring Blair into this!" Serena interrupted, stepping towards him and grabbing his arm hard. "What happened was our fault and she doesn't deserve to be hurt again!"

"And what exactly gives you the slightest impression that either of you have any effect on me, or me feelings?" Blair said, seething and calm, from the doorway. "As far as I'm concerned you never came back and as for you," her eyes slid over to Serena, her expression pure hate, "I've already learnt to expect nothing but disappointment and betrayal from people like _you_."

She swept out of the room too quick for Serena to stop her, leaving Chuck alone in the doorway, shaking his head slowly, a satisfied expression on his face.

9th July 2006, 06:30am

The first thing Serena was aware of was the deep ache on her hips and between her thighs. Second, by only moments, to this was her pounding head. Her eyes felt sore from another late night and sleeping in her make-up, and the situation wasn't helped by the sun light searing through her eyelids. She could tell something was wrong, but she wasn't quite sure what. The light was different, somehow, like it was brighter than usual. The light in her room was usually soft in the morning, as it came in from behind her bed.

It suddenly hit her. Not again. Another night. Another bed. Another guy.

She groaned and covered her closed eyes with her hand, curling her sore legs up to her chest. She grimaced when she felt her companion roll towards her, snake an arm around her waist and kiss her shoulder. She grabbed the sheets and rolled wriggled away to sit up against the pillows. She looked for the first time to see who she was in bed with.

Her heart stopped.

Wrong night. Wrong bed. _Wrong guy_.

She clutched the sheets tightly up to her chest as her best friend's boyfriend stretched next to her, smiling like the cat that had got the cream. He opened his eyes slowly and gazed at her, reaching out to put a hand on her bare back. She stiffed at his touch, but before she could say anything or shift out of his reach she heard the unmistakeable sound of a phone vibrating somewhere in the room. Nate sighed and rolled away from her to get off the bed. Serena blushed and averted her eyes as Nate stood and pulled on his boxers before beginning to look for his phone. She glanced back when he had moved away and slid off the bed, never taking her eyes off him to make sure he didn't turn back around as she grabbed her crumpled dress and pulled it on.

She had just zipped her dress up and started frantically scanning the floor for her shoes when she heard Nate's noise of exasperation and the soft 'flump' as something small landed on the bed.

"Blair," Nate grumbled, "and my phone showed twelve missed calls from her last night. Hey, what are you doing?"

"Looking for my shoes, I stole them from my mom's closet." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear as she dipped down to look beneath the bed. She found one of the shoes and stood and turned, surprised to find him stood directly in front of her. "Nate, please, I have to get home."

"No, stay." He said softly, rubbing her arms. "We can breakfast, relax, maybe- Damn, Blair _again_!" He strode across the room and grabbed his phone, pressing the reject call button before throwing it down on the bed again.

"You should answer that." Serena said, brushing past him and grabbing the other shoe from on top of the television.

"What?" Nate asked, baffled, turning to look at her. "She called me twelve times last night, Serena. In an _hour_. I mean, that's-"

"That's what a girlfriend does when her boyfriend disappears from an event they were attending together." Serena said, a little acidly. Nate frowned.

"Girlfriend..? Serena, I can't stay with Blair anymore, not after last night. Not now that we-"

"Now that _we_ what? Made a horrible mistake? Betrayed our oldest friend?" Serena snapped.

Nate stared at her for a moment, open mouthed. "But... Serena, you know how I feel about you."

"And I know how Blair feels about _you_. And I could never do this to her. I can't believe you could." She walked towards the door. "This never happened, Nate. I won't be this person."

"I can't just ignore this!" He cried, making her turn around to face him again, her lips pressed into a firm line. "I can't just answer Blair's phone calls, meet her for brunch, be her boyfriend. I don't want her, I want you."

"I don't care. I don't want her hurt; I don't want her to ever find out about this. If you can't stay here with Blair then leave." She snapped. "If I'm the only reason you have to be here, then you might as well go. I'm not your reason. I'm not yours. I'm hers. Blair is my _best friend_, always has been, always will be. And I won't let this ruin that."

She stormed out of the room leaving Nate alone, in his boxers, in the middle of the room.

_**AN:**__ I'm really enjoying writing this and I'm so happy with all the feedback I'm getting! I think this story is taking a bit of a chapter per character direction, is this bad, good, dreadful? Reviews much appreciated!_


	4. Pillow Talk

_AN: Some people mentioned that in a Chair story they were a bit bemused at an all-Serena chapter! This story is seriously still just starting out and I'm trying to establish the situation before I get into the nitty gritty. I'm sorry! Hopefully this will make up for it._

Blair didn't stir until about 2am. She woke when something changed in the room, unsure at first of what it was. She felt Chuck lean slightly away and the soft click of him placing the remote on the bedside table and realised he must have finally turned off the television. She knew it must be the early hours of the morning; he could never get to sleep earlier than that.

She remembered being furious when she had got to her room, after leaving Nate and Serena behind. She was appalled at Serena. Nate's return was difficult, but she had thought she could handle it if Serena had at least kept her promises.

She had turned when she heard the door close softly behind her and felt a rush of relief when she saw Chuck. She immediately rushed into his arms and hugged him fiercely, feeling a deep sense of relief when he gripped her firmly back, stroking the back of her head gently as he shushed her. He had launched into a speech, that he had undoubtedly rehearsed on his way up the stairs, about it being difficult for Nate to come back. She had interrupted him with a laugh that came out choked and tearful

"I could care less about Nate. It's her. How could she have lied again?" Blair had whimpered, looking searchingly into his eyes. She had gazed at him as he gently brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb before leaning down to give her lips the softest of kisses. They had closed their eyes and, when they had broken the fragile kiss, put their foreheads together and sighed.

Blair was pulled from her reminiscence by Chuck's hands dragging her into the present. He was wriggling down the bed from where he had been leaning up against the headboard and trying to wrap his arms tighter around her without disturbing her sleep. She smiled softly when she felt him kiss the top of her head and let out an unconscious sigh of contentment. She felt him stiffen a little.

"Blair," he whispered, "are you asleep?"

"Yes." She giggled in reply. "I hope your neck isn't cricked from watching The Barefoot Contessa at such a stupid angle." She lifted her head off his chest and leant over him, smiling. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Anytime." He whispered as she leant down to catch him in a deep kiss.

10th January 2006 12:30pm

"Why are you staring at Chuck?" Serena asked Blair abruptly.

"What?" Blair replied, her cheeks colouring, as she turned to face her best friend. "What about Chuck? I was staring at that girl over there... her stockings are a really revolting yellow. I should talk to her before she embarrasses herself anymore than she already has." She moved to get up but Serena grabbed her arm.

"Ok, you're staring at mustard-tights, but a moment ago you were staring at leather jacket and before that it was unusual eyeliner, and they were all talking to Chuck." Serena said, giving Blair a knowing look. Blair contorted her face into a look of baffled amusement.

"So? Chuck talks to every girl. Why would I care?" She snorted.

"Because you spend like every moment of free time that you have with him." Serena said, matter-of-factly.

Blair pulled her arm away from Serena but acquiesced her and sat back down. She desperately wanted to know what Chuck was saying to these girls. She had been putting her new fascination with Chuck's conquests down to a social investigation into the art-form that he made of seduction, but she knew that in reality it was nowhere near as pragmatic as that. She hadn't been able to rebuff Serena's last point as it was basically true. Blair knew full well that there was an entire thread on Gossip Girl debating why she had been spotted so often with the infamous ruiner of UES innocence.

The speculation had been primarily that they were plotting against somebody; there was a poll about who was the most likely victim. Blair had found this unusual and had absently wondered aloud to Serena why nobody assumed they were sleeping together. The look on Serena's face had instantly made it clear why; Nate.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone alerting her to a new text message. She read it and smiled.

_Stop staring. I can't concentrate on what Ellen is telling me about – C_

Blair glanced at Serena to make sure she was suitably distracted before rattling off an instant reply.

_I'm staring at her tights. What was ERICA thinking? – B_

She subtly watched him as he excused himself from listening to Erica and looked at his phone. He smirked, making Blair feel warm from her toes to her chest.

_I knew it was an E. Your place, 5pm? Important development. –C_

She didn't need to reply. She glanced up to see him watching her and gave him a curt nod.

10th January 2006 5:15pm

"- but I don't know, the minute she started talking about the summer she spent doing charity work in Brazil I lost it completely. Between the tights and the generous spirit, she really wasn't doing it for me." Chuck finished, smiling. Blair laughed loudly, rolling onto her stomach on the bed beside him and burying her face in the pillows. She loved the way he told stories. Everybody knew Chuck was good for fun, but she wondered how many actually knew he was pretty funny, too. Her laughter died down and she leant up on her elbow and looked at him, reclined on her bed inspecting his cufflinks like he belonged there. The thought made her smile.

He looked at her and seemed pensive. He let his hand fall from in front of his face and his fingers landed near her elbow on the bed. She longed to reach out and take his hand, to be the first to hold Chuck Bass' hand, but she didn't dare. Instead she waited for him to carry on.

"Blair, it wasn't an excuse to come and see you tonight. I do have something to tell you." He said, looking suddenly pained. "But I don't know how to."

"About my parents? You know, things have calmed down now, we just had the holidays and it was really nice..." She said dreamily, trailing off as she thought of all the couture and jewels her parents had lavished on her over Christmas. She eventually brought herself back to the room and looked down at Chuck, who looked torn. "Chuck what's wrong?"

"I hate having to be the one to tell you this. I don't want-" he looked furious with himself, "I don't want you to hate me."

Blair boldly leant forward and touched his cheek. "I could never hate you. You have to tell me, Chuck. Is it mom? Has she got an offshore account? Has she bankrupted the business? Has-"

"Blair-" Chuck butted in, his eyes closed, "It's your father. Harold is having an affair. I think your mother knows; the gentleman works-" Blair sat up suddenly and stared wide-eyed at Chuck.

"Gentleman? What are you talking about? Daddy would never do anything like that, he couldn't! Whatever he has been doing with this 'gentleman' has been misunderstood, Daddy loves me, he would never-" Blair cried, becoming more and more hysterical, tears beginning to stream down her face. Chuck pulled himself up to sit in front of her and grabbed her arms as sobs began to rack her body.

"Blair I am so, so sorry. But Mike is sure. As soon as I put him onto your parents' trail he mentioned something about rumours surrounding Harold and his old Yale roommate, but I didn't know what he meant. But he showed me the photos, Blair. Your dad is gay, he's leaving your mother for another man. He's going to divorce her." He said steadily, gripping her arms.

Blair couldn't believe it. She fell forward into Chuck's arms, sobbing, shaking her head and refusing to believe it. He tried his best to soothe her, holding her to him tightly and whispering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over again.

At length she became quiet, but stayed in his arms, tears still quietly trickling down her cheeks as he rocked her. She brought her hand up to his chest and steadied herself as she sat back up to face him. He looked like she'd always known him; beautiful, like a roman statue. Something was different, though. His perfect cheekbones and strong jaw were still intact but there was a softness about him. She thought it was probably his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Blair." He said, simply. She smiled and put a hand to his cheek.

"It's not your fault. Thank you for telling me. You're apparently the only one that thought I needed to know."

"Will you talk to them?" He asked.

"Later. Maybe tomorrow. I can't face them right now." She said, looking at a point just over his shoulder. Her eyes re-focused, and she noticed his shirt. "Oh Chuck! I've ruined your Prada, I'm so sorry!" She cried, leaning forward to inspect the wet patch on his shirt. He put a hand on her cheek to bring her back to face him.

"It doesn't matter. I have a hundred." He said, Chuck Bass charm threaded through every word. Blair found herself feeling the warm from his hand creeping into her skin, down her throat and into her chest, making her feel breathless and tense all at once. She looked into his eyes and saw him glance at her lips. She gently placed a hand on her shoulder and leant towards him, their lips meeting carefully, sharing the softest of kisses.

She felt him begin to pull back but she wouldn't let him. She brought both of her hands behind his neck and crushed her lips harder to his, feeling fresh, hot tears rise up beneath her eyelids. He took the hand from her cheek and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer to him as she deepened the kiss. She clutched him and scrambled forwards, settling herself into his lap as his tongue teased her lips.

He brought a hand up to the side of her neck, gripping her and caressing her all at once. She found herself forgetting everything; her father, her mother, Nate, Serena, school, the lot. All that filled her mind was Chuck Bass, and making sure he never stopped kissing her.

Their lips didn't separate as he moved her slightly to lie on the bed and then settled on top of her, his hands at her collarbone and her hip. She still held him tightly at the neck, but moved one hand to his back to pull his body closer to hers. She felt his erection brush her hip and felt the tightness in her chest move between her legs. She felt like a tightly coiled spring that didn't know how to get release, so she clutched Chuck harder and kissed him more fiercely.

There was a sharp rap on the door, and Dorota called "Dinner, Miss Blair."

Chuck and Blair tore their mouths apart and stared at one another. She sat up and he backed off her, ending up crouched at the bottom of the bed.

"That, that was-" Blair began, unable to explain how he'd made her feel.

"A mistake, I know. Don't worry. I know you're upset. I shouldn't have taken advantage. I apologise." Chuck said, tightening his tie and not meeting her gaze.

Blair turned pink and pulled her skirt further down over her thighs. "Of course. I've had some troubling news. You were just being supportive and things... got out of hand." She said, feeling her stomach churn at the excuse. She longed to reach for him, to pull her back to him.

She thought about Chuck for hours after he left and he followed her into her dreams. She hadn't felt this way about anybody since Nate had left and now she really thought about it she wasn't sure if she had felt this way about Nate. She'd always told herself she loved Nate, that they were meant to get married but if that was the case then why had she never felt this fire when she was with him? Why had she been able to leave their make out sessions and go straight to thinking about her next trip to Bergdorfs? She had kissed Chuck for two minutes but it had felt like hours, and now she couldn't think of anything else.

She troubled herself over his apologetic response. She understood his guilt. He had less than a year ago promised Nate that he would tell Blair that he loved her and now here he was kissing her in her bed. She knew that Chuck thought mostly with his dick, but she also knew that he would never do anything to hurt Nate, particularly steal the girl he loved.

She sighed as she began to feel sleep closing around her. She tried to remember what shoes she had wanted to buy next time she went down 5th Avenue, but all she could see was Chuck.

"Maybe you should talk to her. She didn't look too happy to see him." Chuck reasoned from where he sat at the end of the bed. Blair whipped round to face him, her chocolate curls flying out around her face.

"Please. Nate arrives and within five minutes she grabbing at him like some crazed groupie. I never should have believed her." Blair snorted and turned back to her reflection in the mirror and continued fiercely combing her hair. "'It meant nothing, Blair, I don't want him, Blair. It was just another drunken mistake_, Blair_.'" She imitated in a high pitched voice. "I should have known she was lying. Like she'd ever choose me over some guy." She slammed the brush down on the dresser and walked across the room to him. "But it's fine. I've met Serena, I know what she's like. I don't even know why I'm surprised."

She stood before him and he took her hands in his and kissed the back of both of them gently before looking up into her eyes. She gazed back at him adoringly. She hated that Nate had come back and ruined everything. Everything had gotten so simple without him; she and Serena never fought, she didn't get jealous of all the other girls swooning at him and it had meant that she and Chuck could do whatever it was she and Chuck did. She had been delighted for a moment when she had heard he was back, because she could finally resolve things with him, give him some closure, and hopefully then be free to be with Chuck whenever she could, but the Serena situation had distracted her. But now she was resolved.

"I have to talk to Nate." She said, gently releasing her hands from his. She saw his face fall and knew he feared that she would ruin his friendship with Nate by telling him about their friendship. She smoothed his hair and kissed his forehead before stepping away from him. "Don't worry, I won't tell him about this... _thing_ that's been happening." She said, smiling. She glanced at her full length reflection briefly and missed how downcast he suddenly looked. She turned back to him, her society smile back on full-beam, elegantly dressed in a white blouse, polka-dot cardigan and striped kilt. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Devastatingly beautiful." He said flatly. She smiled at him and picked up her bag as she left, completely missing how keenly Chuck felt the devastation.

_AN: Please review!_


	5. Everything We Had

Dan opened the door to the loft and blinked a few times at the sight that met him. Chuck Bass stood leaning on the doorway wearing the clothes Dan had last seen him in the day before. He looked exhausted and his eyes were absent as they met Dan's briefly before sliding into the interior of the loft.

"Is your father home?" Chuck asked huskily.

"No, he's visiti-"

"Good." Chuck mumbled as he walked straight into Rufus' bedroom. Dan had barely closed the front door when Chuck appeared back in the living area carrying a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Does your old man have to such a cliché? We all know he's not as poor as he'd have us believe. There is no need for him to drink this stuff." Chuck said as he kicked off his shoes and sat down on the couch. He began to untwist the lid but Dan had anticipated his next move and was stood over Chuck and removing the bottle from his hand before he had even removed the foil.

"It's 11 AM." Dan said shortly. "There's coffee. Hideous, tortured writer strength coffee." He added with a smile which he noticed Chuck weakly returned before slumping back on the couch, closing his eyes and whipping off his scarf.

Dan went into the kitchen and busied himself with the coffee machine and the toaster, digging out a couple of bagels from a cupboard above his head. He glanced over to Chuck again and was glad to see he had picked up the three-day old paper off the table as opposed to any more of Rufus' booze. Dan had become a little more open to different experiences over the past year, but he still stood firm with a couple of traditional Humphrey beliefs, and number one was that coffee and bagels treat hangovers, not more booze, no matter what time of the day.

When he eventually joined Chuck back in the living room he noted that Chuck had cast aside the paper he had been pretending to read and he was now scouring Gossip Girl on Dan's laptop which sat open on the coffee table. Dan glanced at the screen as he handed Chuck his coffee – no milk, three sugars – and was confused. He had expected a search for Blair or, at the very least, a narcissistic self-search but instead only saw the home page with the latest blasts.

"Anything interesting?" Dan asked as Chuck took a bagel and a swig off his coffee.

"Penelope was seen getting out of the British Ambassador's car at 6 this morning. Bernie is out of town though, so she's obviously fucked another driver." Chuck said disinterestedly.

Dan smiled and sat down with his own bagel, pulling the shirt he had just crushed out from under him and putting it on over his wife beater. He knew better than to ask any further questions of Chuck. He would tell him all about it soon enough; Chuck Bass didn't come all the way to Brooklyn before 11 am just for breakfast in the Humphrey loft. Dan was about to go and check the fridge for more cream for his coffee when Chuck made a noise that sounded a lot like "Blair".

"There's a blast about her?" Dan encouraged, leaning back in his arm chair.

"No." Chuck grunted out from between his teeth. He held up his half-eaten bagel. "Where do you buy these, Humphrey? It tastes like a pair of curtains. You come to the Palace, we'll have bagels and you'll see what they're supposed to taste like. What did a little cinnamon ever do to this baker?" He barked, tossing the bread onto the table. Dan simply smirked into his coffee cup, letting Chuck work himself into a state. He was just avoiding the subject and Dan didn't allow that in the Humphrey Loft of Honesty.

Chuck looked at him properly for the first time since he'd arrived and frowned. "I know what you're doing, Humphrey. Don't think you're so clever with your therapist's smile and your checked shirt."

"What's wrong with my shirt?" Dan asked, mock aghast. "Come on, man. You know we're firmly virgin cocktails before midday on this side of the bridge so I know you didn't come here wearing those clothes to party."

"It's over. Our summer in the sun is over. I thought it would be fine; she still wanted me last night. Then this morning I suggested brunch at her favourite place and she freaked out about Gossip Girl blasting about us being out together. Which has never bothered her before yesterday." Chuck said, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees.

"Before Nate." Dan said, filling in the gaps. "You think she still loves him?"

"I didn't before today, but I was kidding myself. I was trying to have an easy life. I'm done with that now. First thing she could she ran off to see him. You want to go out tonight?" He said, ending the subject.

"I can't, plans with Serena." Dan replied, a smile in his eyes as he thought of her. Chuck rolled his eyes and stood up, doing up his suit jacket.

"Shocking. I'm going to Sabarsky for some proper breakfast. I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah, sure. Look, Chuck. You don't know for sure she loves him still; she could have gone to see him just to say hey, welcome back, whatever." Dan said, trying to pull Chuck out of his deep misery. Chuck turned to look at him icily.

"If it were anybody else, I'd assume they'd said that because that's what they really thought. Unfortunately for you, Daniel Humphrey, I know you. And I know you only want to believe that nothing has changed for as long as possible, because when we know for sure, we have to put things into motion. I can still trust you, can't I?" Chuck said, stepping towards Dan.

Dan had spent years finding Chuck Bass intimidating and darkly fascinating, like he had thousands of dark secrets he'd love to investigate. He had spent the past year learning to understand and even like Chuck Bass. He'd learnt a lot of Chuck's dark secrets. He'd learnt enough to know he was right to feel intimidated. He steeled himself and looked straight into Chuck's eyes.

"You know you can. I have as much to lose here as you do." He said through gritted teeth. Chuck smiled widely.

"Then I'll see you Monday. Enjoy Serena." He said with a lecherous smile as he made his way to leave. He was through the door before Dan called after him.

"You've forgotten your shoes!"

"Keep them!" Chuck called back. "I never wear them anyway."

"She hasn't text me back. I've sent her about twenty messages and nothing in return. If she'd just let me explain it would all just be over so soon and we could go back to school as best friends again!" Serena finished, releasing a huff of air and leaning back in her chair. Dan gazed at her happily and took a sip of his drink. She hit herself lightly on the forward and leant towards him, putting her hands over his on the table. "And here I am boring you about Blair, _again_. I'm sorry. How did we get onto this subject?"

"I actually asked. How Blair was today, I mean. I didn't ask for that strangely detailed story." He said, grinning toothily and holding her hands gently. He wished he could see them through his fifteen-year-old self's eyed; sat hand in hand in a booth, picking from a shared plate of what were supposedly the best fries in the Meatpacking district, if not all of New York. He doubted he would believe it.

"Yeah, I remember now. I remember because it was odd; since when do you ask about Blair?" Serena laughed.

"Look, I know I haven't always thought so, but Blair isn't so bad. And you love her. Your cares are my cares." He told her, surprising himself when he realised he'd told the truth. It was worth it as Serena beamed at him.

"Have I told you lately how great you are? I still haven't properly thanked you for coming to the party with me." She said, fluttering her lashes at him. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"No you haven't and for that you owe me a lot. I've been uncomfortable at a lot of times and a lot of places but last night definitely won out for me; most awkward party ever."

"I know! I can't believe that all happened so publicly. I mean it was bad enough that there were hardly any people from school there and then Nate showed up and there was that whole argument. I can't believe he turned up in the middle of a party at the Waldorf's like that and make such a scene, it was so embarrassing." She chattered away brightly, stopping when she noticed Dan wasn't sharing her cheerful view of the whole situation.

"I didn't really mean Nate. That was a shock but it wasn't the most awkward thing for us to deal with at the party last night..." He said, trying to remind her of what he meant through subtle eyebrow movements. He knew the exact moment she groaned. It was when she covered her eyes with her hand and groaned deeply.

* * *

16th September 2007, 03:18 am

Dan felt like he was drowning. But not painful drowning; it wasn't how he had imagined it. It was much warmer and more comfortable. He felt like he couldn't breathe and something was constricting his chest. It wasn't a drowning feeling anymore, it was far too glorious. Serena wrenched her lips off his with a gasp. He felt her body moving against hers as she breathed heavily and gazed into his eyes. He took in a few gulps of air and then tried to kiss her again but she put a hand against his chin a little clumsily. She giggled and bit her bottom lip as she leant close to his ear and gently licked along its edge. He was sure his heart stopped for a second as his eyelids twitched shut. Serena began to undulate gently against him as she nibbled at his ear, whispering about how much she wanted him. He could feel himself becoming painfully hard as she moved on his lap and he was worrying about how much longer he could hold off before he did something his dad would really not approve of.

He was suddenly given a reminder of how very prudent it was that he remain in control when he heard a loud laugh from the other side of the limo. Serena's head bobbed up and they both looked at Chuck and Blair. Blair's head was thrown back with laughter, her hair tumbling around her shoulders instead of fastidiously pinned up like it had been all evening. She sat with back against the limo door and her legs sprawled over Chuck's lap. She held her Louboutins in one hand and Chuck's tie in the other. Chuck was smiling like a reptile, staring lazily back at her with hunger in his eyes. Dan noticed one of Chuck's hands disappearing under the hem of Blair's skirt towards the top of her thighs. He watched as Blair's gasp stopped her laughter and her face turn into a delighted sneer as she pulled him towards her by the tie until he was close enough to whisper directly into her ear.

Dan turned again to Serena, who seemed to have noticed nothing out of the ordinary. She looked down at him with a smug pout and leant back in to kiss him.

"Stop." The part of him that was rapidly sobering up said, infuriating the still-drunk part of his mind. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course." She murmured, slipping her leg off the seat behind him and kneeling next to him on the seat. She leant her chin on his shoulder and gripped his lapel. "My mom is out on a date, Eric isn't home; we'll have the place to ourselves. I want this to happen."

Dan was still having a mental battle with himself when the limo pulled up outside Serena's building. She hopped to her feet and out of the door before Dan fully knew where he was. He looked to the back of the vehicle expecting to see Chuck urging him to get out of the car but instead just saw the couple somehow simultaneously in exactly the same position as earlier and yet about a hundred more times intense. He saw a muscle working furiously in Chuck's cheek as he stared at Blair who was now clutching his tie with both hands and breathing very heavily. Dan scrambled to his feet and scuttled from the limo before he saw something he didn't want to. He thought he heard an ecstatic cry from Blair before he slammed the door but he shook the thought from his mind as he jogged to meet Serena by the elevators, where she stood repeatedly pressing the call button with her index finger.

He reached her as the doors opened and circled her waist from behind. He kissed her neck as they stepped clumsily into the elevator and pressed the button. She span in his arms and kissed him hard before leaning back a little from him, her arms around his neck.

"Dan we'll be amazing. I know this isn't how you pictured it but we don't have to do it. We don't have to do everything. I just want to hold you, in my bed, all night." She whispered huskily, her breath warm on his lips. He looked at her excited face, her shining eyes, her full lips, her flushed décolleté. He wondered what he had been thinking before; he could barely be in the same city as her without being painfully aroused, there was no hoping he'd be able to hold back in an empty suite, under crisp, Egyptian cotton sheets.

They didn't notice that the doors had opened on their floor for a moment, so intense was their embrace. Serena broke the kiss and smiled at him, taking his hand as they walked to the door to her suite. As she unlocked the door she kissed him, and she backed into the suite leading him with a string of teasing kisses. She flicked the light switch and bit her lip as she tugged flirtatiously on his tie. Dan smiled what he knew was a goofy smile at her before he noticed movement over her shoulder. It took him a second to realise what he was looking at.

"DAD." He shouted, pushing Serena out of the way. She caught herself against the wall and quickly followed Dan's gaze.

"And mom! This is your date?" She said, her mouth hanging open, taking in the sight of her mother blushing as she sat up on the couch, pulling her blouse straight and trying to smooth her hair as she looked, blushing, at her daughter. Rufus Humphrey looked no less abashed as he leapt to his feet to face his appalled-looking son.

* * *

Dan reached for Serena's hand and pulled it from in front of her eyes. He brushed his thumb gently over the back of her hand as she looked him in the eyes again.

"I know it's weird, that our parents are dating, but it won't change anything. I still..." He faltered, blushing.

"You still what?" Serena asked, tilting her head.

"I still love you. I love you Serena. But I also love my dad." He said. He noticed the confusion and alarm on Serena's face. "Obviously in very different ways. What I mean is, it was hard for him, when Mom left, especially as it happened when Lily came back into his life. I want him to happy again, but I won't let that change my happiness with you. I want to be with you."

He looked at her, cringing at the mess of words he had just said. He saw awe and tears shining in her eyes.

"Serena, what did I say? I'm sorry." He said, leaping out of his seat and scooting next to her to put his arm around her. Eventually she breathed deeply and looked up to meet his eyes with a watery smile.

"Nobody has ever said that to me before. I don't know what to say. No. I know what I should say but I'm not, I don't-"

"Don't worry." Dan said, pulling her closer to him. "You don't have to say it back right away."

"Thank you." She said, putting a hand to her chest.

They were silent for a while, content in each other's company. Eventually Dan spoke up again.

"We were raised to show love in different ways. I mean, I always remember when Jenny..." He faltered. Serena stiffened and sat up.

"Dan I'm so sorry. It was my fault." She said hurriedly. Dan gave her a tight smile and squeezed her shoulder.

"It wasn't, don't be stupid. Sometimes it's just hard, though, missing her. It must be hard for dad too." He said quietly. Serena took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Love in my family always meant goodbye. I won't let that happen to us." She told him firmly.

* * *

_AN: I didn't forget her! Jenny was always at the back of my mind (lovely season one Jenny. Not crazy troll doll with plastic hair Jenny of late)._

_Also I was wondering if you could please give me some feedback on how clear the situation is. The reason it jumps perspective a little is because I want to explain how all the characters misunderstand one another's motives and actions. I was quite tempted to re-write chapter four from Chuck's point of view, too, so you could see what was going on with his mind but I decided to leave it to come out along the way instead, it's more fun that way._

_With planning so carefully this story is coming out a lot differently from what I intended initially. I hope there was enough Chair in this chapter despite it being a chapter to further explain Dan and Serena's relationship at this point._

_Reviews are so helpful and encouraging so please do! x_


	6. Decision Not Destiny

"Do I have to go out there?" Blair said, gazing out of the window. Chuck looked up from his phone to look at her quizzically.

"Blair, you made me leave half an hour earlier than usual so I could pick you up and get you here at _exactly the right time_. You are going out there." He said. "Look; Kati Farkas has checked her phone five times since the limo pulled up. If you don't make an appearance soon there will either be a revolution or a panicked phone call from one of those idiots who trail you around."

Blair turned away from the window to look at him. "So everybody who trails me is an idiot?" She playfully asked with a smile. Chuck laughed softly and looked into her eyes.

"Only those who trail you with no hope of reward." He replied, a curious mix of seduction and shyness in his eyes. Blair knew he was trying to mask his insecurity under a veil of desire and smiled gently back at him, before sliding her hand onto his and holding his fingers tightly.

"You helped me become Queen bee and stay on top of everything at Constance last year. I think that you might just deserve a treat or two if I'm feeling particularly magnanimous after class." She said, fluttering her eye lashes as she leaned into him. She brushed a whisper of a kiss against his lips and then leaned back to look into his eyes. Chuck turned his hand in hers and stroked his thumb across her palm.

"After class? Have I done nothing to deserve something to get me through the day?" He whispered against her lips.

"Close your eyes." She breathed, her own lids fluttering shut. He closed his eyes with a shaky breath. She lifted their entwined hands and linked their fingers, letting a warm breath brush against their fingers. She gently kissed each of his fingers, on the knuckle, on the tips where they brushed against the backs of her hands, before opening his hand and placing a soft, wet kiss on his palm. She took her hand from his and saw him frown, his eyes still shut, at the loss of contact. She had planned on acting like an Audrey character, like a screen siren, and leaving him wanting more. At the sight of his gently confused face she felt her heart contract and a fluttering in her stomach.

Instead of grabbing her purse and slipping out of the limo door, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. She slipped her knee onto the car seat and leant into him, sliding her tongue along his lips and feeling him respond immediately. She grinned onto his lips, enjoying dominating him a little. She heard him groan and bring his hand up to her throat. She pulled her lips away from his and hovered above him for a few seconds longer, regaining her breath before opening her eyes. She looked down and saw his expression of almost childlike anticipation and grinned. She leant back in and kissed him on the corner of his jaw, taking his hand before whispering "Hold that thought."

She sat back on her seat and watched as he opened his eyes, looking dazed.

"You'll give me a ride home?" She asked.

"You don't have anywhere else to go? Nobody else to see?" He replied. She frowned at him, confused.

"Where else would I be?" She asked, squeezing his hand before nodding to Arthur to let her out of the car.

* * *

Despite sharing several classes, Blair did not see Serena until lunch time. She was sitting on the highest step with her minions around her, already bored of them after only half a day. As she noticed the blonde hurrying up the steps towards her she almost smiled, but remembered herself just in time and arranged her face into her most imperious expression.

"Blair, we have to talk." Serena said, ignoring the interested looks on Penelope, Kati and Isabel's faces.

"I'm sorry, I mustn't have been clear at my party. We have nothing to say to one another. Now if you don't mind, I'm eating lunch with my friends. As you aren't one of them, I'd prefer it if you would leave." Blair said, playing with her paper coffee cup, smiling stoically at Serena, her eyes like steel. Serena rolled her eyes.

"You're being ridiculous, Blair. Why does everything have to be so difficult?" Serena said. Blair raised an eyebrow and waited for Serena to think about what she had said. Eventually it fell into place. "Ok, I know why everything is so difficult, but I thought we'd put that behind us? Please, let me explain." She finished dully. Blair sighed and checked her watch.

"It's fifteen minutes until French class. I need to go to my locker before then. If you think you have something truly remarkable to say, then I can't really stop you from following me there." She stood up and looked at the girls sat below her. "I want the short lists for the projects by the end of school; we can't have freshmen with no potential going around thinking they're in with a chance for too long."

Blair hitched her purse into the crook of her elbow and stalked off elegantly, moving so quickly that even Serena had to jog a little on her long legs to catch her up and match her pace.

"Nothing is going on between me and Nate, Blair, I swear." Serena said bluntly, walking quickly beside her former best friend.

"So you're telling me that the whispered conversation that you had, in private, away from _my_ party, in _my_ house, that involved the discussion of hurting _my_ feelings, was completely platonic in nature?" Blair asked archly. She watched Serena's face contort in discomfort. "And don't bother lying, S, I've known you since all your hair was real."

Serena's face registered a moment of judgement before she again looked pained. "No, it wasn't, but it wasn't me, I didn't want to talk about it, Blair, I don't care that Nate is back." Blair laughed coldly as she pushed through the main doors into the school.

"Of course you don't. That's why as soon as he arrived home you were having secret conversations with him, never mind that you had a date waiting in the other room." She snapped. Serena's face turned dark.

"It wasn't _secret_. He just followed me in there. This has nothing to do with Dan," she hissed, "and I'm getting a little tired of your self-righteous Penelope act; you hardly waited faithfully for him to return. You and Chuck have barely gone a day without seeing each other this past year, why do you even care what Nate does now he's back?"

Blair's face turned red with fury and embarrassment. "Chuck and I are friends. He was there for me during a very difficult time, which you would remember, if you hadn't been too busy sleeping with my boyfriend to be around!"

Serena rolled her eyes, "I thought we were past this, Blair! We were so tight last year; everything was fine until Nate came back. I didn't even think you liked him anymore."

"It isn't a matter of liking each other, Serena. We're meant to be. We're destiny. He left because he couldn't handle our lifestyle, but he left loving me. If he came back for anyone, he came back for me. He came back to a life he doesn't like because he loves _me_, Serena." Blair cried as they reached her locker. The corridor was deserted, although Blair was so incensed she wouldn't have noticed if the entire student body and faculty had surrounded her.

Blair looked hard at Serena's confused and sad face for a few moments before whipping round to open her locker. She took a few deep breaths as she roughly moved books around, her angry rage turning into calm, simmering fury.

"It's actually kind of pathetic, if you think about it." She mused aloud, her tone clipped. "I mean, a guy leaves town after sleeping with you and as soon as he's back on the island you're straight back in his face? I mean, Humphrey must be a total prude if you're so desperate you would-"

"Stop it, Blair." Serena shouted, physically turning Blair to face her by grabbing her shoulder. "You're acting like a crazy person. I don't want Nate. I thought you didn't want Nate. Why can't we be happy? Why can't we just be friends, like we were last year?" Serena asked.

"Last year? Which part? When you avoided me all summer because you couldn't look me in the eye, or the part where I found out the truth and couldn't bear to look at you?" Blair asked coolly, the flush in her face retreating but the fire in her eyes still burning.

* * *

6th September 2006 9.40pm

When Blair got to the bar she realised she was a little later than she had thought. Serena had three empty martini glasses in front of her and was sat slumped on her barstool. Blair was quickly at her side, ordering an espresso and a champagne before she had even taken her seat.

"Sorry I'm late, S," she began, putting her purse down and unbuttoning her jacket, "I hadn't seen Dorota all day and I needed to ask her something, have you been here long?"

Serena looked straight ahead, not even registering when the barman placed the tiny coffee cup between her arms on the bar.

"I'm sorry, anyway. But I really needed to talk to her; she's been keeping an eye on Daddy and my mother. My mom had said that she was going away on business but I know that she's nearly finished her latest line so I wasn't sure if it was maybe a lie. They both seem so distant, lately; I need to find out what's going on with them. They used to be so in love. I mean, they're my parents, but they're a UES couple, too. I always thought they had the sort of relationship that could always sustain itself, however busy they were." Blair babbled, taking a sip of champagne when she had finished. She looked over to see Serena looking at her laconically. Blair was considering maybe getting her another espresso and a cab home when Serena suddenly spoke.

"If you're so concerned about relationships, Blair, maybe you should take a look at your own." Serena said bluntly.

Blair looked at her in surprise. Serena just continued to give her a hard stare, until Blair felt uncomfortable and again began to chatter uncharacteristically.

"You mean Nate? I mean, I haven't heard from him but I'm not worried. He's out at sea; I guess there isn't such good cell phone reception. I mean, he'll be in touch before he comes back, he'll have to talk to somebody about school, at least..."

"That's what I mean, Blair. Why are you still acting like he's on vacation? He left, Blair. He's gone. Stop acting like he's going to just meet you at the Met steps tomorrow morning and everything will be the same. Things have changed." Serena said, an edge to her voice, leaning in too close to Blair.

Blair leant away from her, wrinkling her nose at the sickly smell of alcohol on her friend's breath. "Yeah, things have changed. For instance, you've drank half of Manhattan dry since then, and that's just tonight." Blair said, taking another sip of her drink. "Nate will be back, Serena. I know we all miss him, but he'll come back, I know it. We love each other, we're meant to be together. It doesn't matter if he comes back in five minutes or five years; he's my destiny."

"What are you talking about, Blair? You always say these things, but how do you know? Why do you think he'll come back for you? He couldn't even... He couldn't even wait for you." Serena said, choking on sobs as she began to cry. "You wanted it to be special. You deserve it to be so, so special, and you're still waiting for him."

Blair felt cold all of a sudden. She watched her friend as she leant clumsily on her palm, rubbing tears from her cheeks and heaving with sobs. Blair reached out and gripped Serena's wrist. "Tell me what you mean."

Serena looked into Blair's eyes, the hardness in her eyes gone replaced by fear and regret. Blair squeezed Serena's wrist a little harder, feeling her heart beating faster, pumping her ice-cold blood through her veins. "What happened, Serena?." She demanded. She watched Serena's lips tremble before she burst into fresh sobs.

"Before he left... Nate and I... we had so much to drink." She gasped through cries.

"And?" Blair demanded. "What, Serena? You kissed? You kissed my boyfriend?" Serena's body still rocked from weeping. Blair shook the wrist she still held firmly. "Serena, you kissed him, is that it?" she cried.

She looked at Serena's tear-stained face as she pursed her lips before slowly shaking her head. Blair clenched her teeth. "You slept with him?" She asked through gritted teeth. She felt as though the world stopped, that not a drop of the ocean stirred and not a single beast drew breath as she waited for what she somehow knew was coming. Serena nodded.

Blair dropped Serena's wrist and stood up abruptly, looking at the mess of a girl slumped, weeping at the bar. The girl that she had thought she had known, that she had thought she had loved and trusted since she was a little girl. She barely thought of the boy she had dreamt of marrying. The only thing she could think was that she had to get away from Serena van der Woodsen and empty her stomach as soon as possible.

She felt a light touch on her arm and looked down to see Serena's hand placed limply on her sleeve.

"Get off me. Get. Your hand. Off me." Blair snarled through gritted teeth. Serena's eyes were glassy and wet as she took her hand off Blair's arm and moved it up towards her face, her fingers fluttering near her cheek. "Don't touch me, van der Woodsen. Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't ever come near me again." She turned to leave, not even pausing for a beat when she heard Serena call her name behind her.

* * *

"I didn't think that mattered anymore," Serena said, "we were friends, we had moved on."

"I hadn't forgiven, Serena, I just chose to forget. I had lost my boyfriend. Why would I deny myself my best friend?" Blair said, gulping as she desperately tried to stop herself choking up.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Blair." Serena said quietly. She watched as Blair steeled herself, looking straight up at the ceiling, something Serena had seen her do since she was a child. She did it when she had decided that she wasn't going to cry. Eventually she closed her eyes for a moment and once they were open again the remnants of the little girl Serena had once known were gone.

"It doesn't have to be, but it is. I have to get to class." Blair said, giving Serena once last deathly stare before pushing past her and walking away along the corridor.

* * *

Blair had gone through her last few classes in a catatonic state. She couldn't remember anything her French teacher had said and she had no idea what chapters she was supposed to read for American History. It was only once she was out of the school doors that she finally felt alert and aware of what was going on around her. She could see Kati and Iz gossiping at the bottom of the stairs and, somewhere at the back of her mind, she registered that Dan Humphrey was furiously texting in the corner of the courtyard. She ignored her friend's calls and the stares from people who had clearly heard that she and Serena were back on the outs and looked straight ahead, beyond the gates, as she rushed down the steps. She was relieved to see exactly whom she had anticipated seeing.

She rushed to the limo and climbed straight in through the open door that Chuck had stood leaning next to, smoking a suspicious-looking cigarette that she would normally have been angry about, but right then she didn't care if he was injecting heroin directly into his heart, she just wanted to feel like she only felt when she was with him; like it was just the two of them and nothing and nobody else mattered.

She only had to wait a few seconds as he stamped out his smoke and picked up his bag before he was in the car with her, slamming the door behind him.

"Blair, I have to tel-" he began, but was unable to finish as she was upon him. She moved over him like a snake, pressing her body along his as he sat languidly on the seat. She kissed him deeply, gripping his hair, clenching handfuls in her fists. She pulled her head away and roughly pulled his hair at the same time. He gasped and gripped her thigh, his fingers brushing the bare skin at the top of her stocking. She bit her lip and ground down on him, feeling his erection against her sex.

She felt his fingers move up her thigh and brush the edge of her lace panties. He caressed the top of her thigh, his thumb just brushing her crotch as he moved his hand away.

"Fuck, Waldorf, you're soaked." He breathed as he brought his hand to the back of her thigh. "But-"

"No buts, Bass, just take me home." She said, kissing him again. She felt him grip her thigh and move a hand into her hair as she still held tightly onto his hair. She grabbed the knot of his tie and began to work it away from his throat, scrabbling at the buttons at his collar as they kissed with intent. She was beginning to move gently against him, rocking slowly on his crotch as she straddled him. Her fingers finally found his chest as she loosened his third button and he made a strangled noise as her nails clenched against his skin.

He wrenched away from her and they looked at one another, breathing deeply, their mouths still open and wet. She put a hand to his cheek in an attempt to draw him back in but was stilled when she heard Arthur call from the front seat. "Mr Bass, you told me to tell you when Mr Archibald was coming. I'll go around to open the door from him." Arthur said, slipping out of the driver's door.

Blair leant back in shock and stared at Chuck for a moment before glancing out of the window to see Nate sauntering over, with a smile and a wave to Arthur. She glanced back to Chuck and saw the panic in his eyes. At once they both scrambled apart from one another, straightening their clothes and hair as they attempted to sit as far away as possible from one another. She realised Chuck had been trying to tell her that Nate was coming; he obviously didn't want Nate to see them together.

"You haven't told him?" she asked in a panicked whisper, seeing Nate was mere steps from the door. She saw a flash of disappointment on Chuck's face.

"No. I knew you wouldn't want me to." He replied stoically. She frowned, confused, but couldn't ask any him any more about it as at that moment the door opened and Nate slid in next to Chuck.

"Hey man, did you see the freshmen tryouts for field hockey? They were-" Nate stopped abruptly as he noticed he and Chuck were not alone in the vehicle. "Blair. Hey. I didn't know Chuck was giving you a ride."

"He always does." Blair said, at the same time that Chuck insisted "It's just because it's the first day."

Nate looked between the two of them, confused, but let the moment pass.

Blair smiled awkwardly and looked out of the window and the boys talked about their days. She was glad that she had spoken to Nate the other day, but it hadn't cleared anything up. She wasn't as happy to see him back as she had always assumed she would be. If anything, she was missing the times when he wasn't around.

The brief discussion they had shared the morning after the party had only made her feel more confused. He'd spoken a lot about family and that he was back to support his family, which was something he'd never seemed into before. She had meant to establish whether he still loved her, as he had told Chuck before he left, but they hadn't had so long to talk to one another. They had parted on civil terms, however.

"And you, Blair?" Nate's voice suddenly popped into her head. She snapped her head to look at him and realised she should have been following the conversation.

"And me, Blair, what?" She asked, feeling foolish, and trying to pretend that Chuck wasn't there, staring at her intensely.

"You'll come, tonight, right? We need to catch up." He said, his teeth shining whiter than usual owing to his deep, sea-farer's tan. Blair desperately wanted to look at Chuck and try to communicate through telepathy that she just wanted to go home with him and do a fake report on Ethics, not do whatever she was being coerced into by Nate. She could feel Chuck's gaze hot on the side of her face. At length she smiled tightly at Nate.

"Of course. It's been such a long time." She replied.

"I know," Nate laughingly said, "I've barely even seen Chuck since I got back, I haven't spoken to anybody really, I haven't even met Dan..."

Blair tensed. "Dan is coming. Dan is coming... with Serena?"

"Yeah, but we'll be out, Blair. You won't even have to talk to her." Nate said, smiling.

She tried to smile again, but felt her mouth just feebly twitch. She finally looked at Chuck again but found him looking away from her, just staring out of the window, watching the city go by.

_

* * *

_

AN: OMG I felt awful when I realised I hadn't posted in two weeks! I started a new job and stuff was busy etc etc. But I'm back on track now!

_This chapter was written super hurriedly and is potentially awful but at least we're moving on now... Things will be going along at more of a pace now. Will update before the weekend, promise!_

_Also, HOW AWESOME was the last two minutes of War at the Roses? Blimey crikey wow._

_Please review! x_


	7. Who are you?

_AN- I'm so sorry it's been so long! My work was really busy over the holiday season and I had total writers block. I only recently re-read this story and got excited about writing all over again!_

_Just FYI some dialogue/situations are borrowed/paraphrased directly from s02e05_

Dan looked at himself in the mirror and nervously ran a hand across his head, trying to get his nearly-too-long hair to lie a little more flat. He frowned at himself and cleared his throat, trying to shake himself out of the strange unease he felt about the entire evening. He wasn't sure if it was some underlying anxiety about the plot that he and Chuck would any day proceed with or possibly just nerves about getting to know a guy that had such intense history with everybody he knew on the Upper East Side. Dan had a suspicious feeling that, for the first time in over a year, tonight the feelings he used to have when he was only known as Lonely Boy would rear their ugly head.

Opening his eyes he found Chuck stood behind him, holding up a tumbler of scotch. Dan turned to take it from him with a smile of thanks. He took a sip before looking Chuck up and down and smirking with amusement, taking in the blue suit worn with a shirt and tie that could only be described as matt gold. Chuck finished his drink before pointing at Dan's throat.

"You need to wear a tie with that shirt." He stated. Dan turned to look at himself in confusion.

"I _am_ wearing a tie." He said, waggling the thin strip of polyester around his chest, looking at Chuck in the mirror. Chuck expressively rolled his eyes, reminding Dan very much of Blair. Dan turned to look at Chuck and found him gone.

"Ties have been worn for more than four hundred years," sounded Chuck's voice from the walk-in wardrobe, "according to scholars at Cambridge there are over eighty different ways to tie a tie. The invention of ties was one of the most significant moments in sartorial history since cavemen decided it was time to cover up. That," he said, emerging from the closet carrying a narrow, jet black tie and pointing to Dan's chest, "is an embarrassment to the word tie."

Dan looked down and smoothed the tie down his chest. "It's just a tie, man."

Chuck had ignored him and was now standing in front of Dan pulling at the knot around his neck. Dan relented, sighing, and undid the knot fully, leaving the item still hanging round his neck. Chuck swapped it for the one he had provided and threw Dan's tie in the trash. He ignored Dan's gaping and gestured for him to tie it up as he went to pour himself a drink.

"Now _that_ is a tie," he said when Dan was finally finished. "Silk, unbrushed, so it retains its shine. The fabric itself is around seventy years old; it was made into a tie on Savile Row in the early sixties. I myself bought it from a vintage apparel store in Milan."

"Do you ever get tired of hearing your own voice?" Dan asked, turning round and submitting himself for approval.

"Never," Chuck smirked, "I only stop talking when there's something decent to listen to or something else my lips are required for. Sometimes not even then." He nudged Dan aside to admire himself in the mirror. He spent several moments running his hand through his hair, adjusting the handkerchief in his top pocket and straightening his gold bow tie. "Anyway. Talking about fashion gets Blair hot. It pays to be well informed."

Chuck turned and walked from the mirror, patting Dan's shoulder as he passed. Dan checked his appearance once more before following Chuck into the main area of the apartment, inwardly cursing himself for accepting that it really was a nice tie.

Chuck was near the elevator of the apartment, talking in a low voice to somebody. He then smiled brightly and brought Nate Archibald further into the room.

"The place hasn't changed, huh?" Nate asked as he looked around the plushly decorated living area.

"No. It's mostly been models recently, so Bart isn't getting the usual 'input' from interior designers." Chuck said, handing Nate a drink and sitting down. Nate sat on the sofa across from him and sniggered at Chuck's remark as he sipped his drink.

Dan headed quietly for the wet bar, wishing to remain unnoticed, and prepared himself a vodka martini, primarily so it would take a few moments longer to make than just pouring a scotch. He was dawdling with the ice cubes when he suddenly heard himself mentioned.

"You're kidding, right? You don't know Humphrey?" Chuck's incredulous tone made Dan turn to join them in the room.

Nate was looking at him, looking confused. "No, man. Not really. I mean maybe... You ever play lacrosse?" Dan shook his head, sitting in a $1,500 chair near the coffee table. "Huh. I mean, I'm sorry, I guess I don't really remember you from ever... Although I'm pretty blazed right now." Nate finished lazily, sinking deeper into the couch he sat on. "In fact, you got anything we could smoke before meeting up with the girls?" He asked, visibly brightening.

"Sorry Nathaniel," Chuck answered with a wry look, "the new maid is either very strict or very liberal. Either way my stash is gone."

They sat and drank for a little while, Chuck and Nate discussing old faces they both knew and reminiscing about their youth. Chuck often tried to coax Dan into the conversation, but he was actually happy just to listen. Over the past year he'd been Chucks' only male friend and he was happy, maybe even proud, to see the two old friends getting along so well.

Dan had always known about Chuck Bass, but he'd never given much significant thought to the guy. When Chuck had suddenly appeared in his life he had accepted it and enjoyed the friendship they developed, but he'd never really questioned why Chuck had suddenly accepted Dan into his life. It only now occurred to Dan how lonely Chuck must have been without his best friend.

* * *

**20th August 2006, 1:18pm**

Dan gaped at the blank piece of paper before him and his stomach churned. He had always wanted to be a writer but now he found himself struggling to even begin an assignment that he had, essentially, annually completed a version of since elementary school. His English teacher had asked them all to write a short essay over the break, entitled "One moment that shaped my summer". It was not only an easy essay prompt, it had also been chosen in order to help them learn how to write their college applications; how to give random events like extracurricular activities significance, turning them into character-building exercises in hard work and being a team member.

He desperately racked his brains for anything significant he had done that summer. Nothing immediately stood out. Mostly there had just been a lot of eating take out, reading and buying popsicles almost daily in order to feed Jenny's obsession with them. He wondered if he could somehow turn his regular trips to the market into a Kerouac-style piece of prose about the monotony of everyday life, but dismissed the idea as quickly as he thought of it, reasoning that it sounded not only pretentious, but also insincere and dull. He groaned loudly and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his face with his hands.

Rufus walked into the kitchen, humming cheerfully and carrying some crumb-covered plates. He put them in the sink and then turned to face his son.

"Dan? What's the matter?" He asked, not too concerned as, judging by his son's face, Dan seemed to only be frustrated and perturbed, not distinctly upset. "It isn't that mom only took Jenny to see Grandma, is it?"

"What? No," Dan said, uncovering his eyes and sitting up straight, "it's like a hundred degrees in Grandma's house even in December, I was fine missing this visit. It's my assignment. I don't know what moment has shaped my summer. There haven't been any significant moments _to_ shape my summer."

Rufus shrugged. "Well that doesn't seem like a problem. Go out; find something to shape your summer. In fact, find something that will shape yourself. You've hardly left the apartment all summer, go out and find something to do. All those kids at St Jude's will have spent a week of their summers building community housing projects for homeless families, they've seen how the other half live!"

Dan scoffed. "How the other half live? No. They'll have seen how people in different states live when they are vacationing in five star hotels. I don't need to go to Virginia to see a different way of life, Dad; I can see that just by crossing the bridge."

"Well why don't you? Go and find one of those snooty, rich, Upper East Side kids you go to school with and see how they've spent their summer. If anything else it will give me the apartment to myself. I want to turn up the tunes and make some Ragu." Rufus said, starting to take things out of the kitchen cupboards and putting them on the breakfast bar all around Dan's empty note-book.

"That's it? Go to Manhattan? You are throwing me out of my own apartment and sending me to Manhattan?" Dan asked, incredulous.

"Pretty much."

* * *

**20th August 2006, 8:43pm**

Dan straightened his waistcoat and collar before approaching The Palace hotel. Despite being aware that a few of his peers often drank there, he couldn't help feeling that he looked conspicuously sixteen as he walked through the main entrance and headed across the lobby towards the bar.

His idea to try and find Serena Vanderwoodsen had formed in his mind about six hours before, and by 5 in the afternoon he had been on the train into the city, on a mission to track her down. He had been wandering around the Upper East Side for nearly four hours now, going into every store, restaurant and bar he thought she would ever think of venturing into and there was still no sign. He was resigned that if she wasn't at The Palace bar then she was either out of the country, at a private party somewhere or otherwise somehow innately aware that some guy she had said three words to at a party years earlier was attempting to track her around the city and she had gone into hiding.

He boldly walked into the bar, determinedly not facing the barkeeper or any particular patron who could have him removed for being underage. One quick sweep of the room confirmed Serena was not in there. Her blonde hair and dazzling smile lit up a room; she was always the first person anybody spotted when they entered a bar.

Disheartened, Dan turned to leave and spotted a familiar figure at the bar, watching him. Chuck Bass was sitting on a bar stool with a glass of scotch, eyeing Dan suspiciously. Dan froze like a deer in the headlights, waiting for Chuck to either expose and humiliate him as underage or simply have him removed from the hotel by the staff. Chuck did neither, and instead beckoned Dan over with a subtle nod of the head.

"You go to St Jude's." Chuck said by way of greeting, looking up and down Dan with a look of vague distaste. "Are you one of the weird scholarship kids? Are you the German kid that knows Pi up to 80 characters?"

"Uh, no." Dan said, "I'm Dan Humphrey. I think we took Chem lab together last year. One time we had to evacuate the room because my experiment became 'Uncontrollably dangerous'. We went to watch the girls play hockey."

Chuck smiled and looked into the distance, as though enjoying the memory. Dan had suspicions that the smile was more to do with the girls' hockey skirts than Dan's comical chemistry mishap.

"But I only came here to find somebody, and that somebody isn't here so I guess I'll just..." Dan trailed off, realising Chuck had either forgotten about him or decided he wasn't worth his time.

As he walked off he briefly looked back at Chuck, at the young man wearing a purple suit and bowtie drinking alone, and was grateful for his family, annoying, scatty and loud but always there when he was lonely. He had come across the bridge to see how the other half lived and it seemed like he'd found it. He tentatively approached Chuck again.

"Hey, it's, uh, me again. Dan Humphrey. I was wondering if you maybe wanted a drink. Or to get something to eat maybe?" Dan asked, attempting a smile.

Chuck frowned and took a sip of his drink. "Are you gay?" He asked quietly.

"What? No, man!" Dan stepped back a little bit. "It's just, I came all this way. I think I need to get away from my life for a little while."

Chuck narrowed his eyes at Dan, seemingly appraising him and the offer. At long last he drained his glass, put it on the bar and stood up in front of Dan. "You're lucky I'm bored."

* * *

Dan had never mentioned to Serena how he had become friends with Chuck. He wasn't sure if she'd ever really asked. All she knew was that one day Chuck had a new friend who was around sometimes and Dan had been grateful of the liberties that provided him with. He also didn't want to invite the questions that Serena would certainly have asked if she found out that Dan had spent the night in jail, especially because he had punched some girl's boyfriend in the face for Chuck's sake. He also didn't feel comfortable discussing what he and Chuck had talked about in that cell. It wasn't his story to tell.

The atmosphere in the limo was a lot less mellow and a lot more geared towards hedonism. Nate had found out that Dan used to play soccer and had taken his phone number so they could meet up for a kick around. The champagne was flowing and the music was loud. Serena had stumbled into the car and Dan had smelt wine on her breath when she leant in to kiss him hello. Blair's entrance had been a lot more composed; she nodded at Nate and Dan, spared a fleeting, almost shy, smile at Chuck and just pretended that Serena wasn't there.

They arrived at the club and followed Chuck straight to the back where there was a secluded booth manned by a waitress waiting for them. Chuck murmured some brief instructions in her ear and she disappeared. They had only just finished sitting down when the waitress returned with two bottles of champagne and five flutes. She went to pour but Chuck waved her away and took the bottle himself. He handed everybody a brimming glass and raised his in a toast.

"To returning friends; to new adventure, change and wealth." He said, a slight smile on his face but a solemn tone to his voice. They all clinked their glasses and downed the first glass.

A few hours later, Dan found himself alone. Nate had disappeared over an hour ago to catch up with some team-mates he saw across the dance floor and Serena had danced off not long after, heading for the bar. After a short while Chuck and Blair's conversation had become less inclusive, their voices lower as they leant closer to one another. Dan had slipped out of the booth and saw Chuck nod at him in recognition as he gestured towards the heaving bar. Dan had watched briefly as Chuck moved Blair's hair away from her ear and leant in, either to kiss or murmur to her. He noticed how pretty Blair looked when she smiled, as she leant coquettishly into Chuck's outstretched arm and thought what a shame it was that she looked so cold and angry most of the time.

He looked from the balcony across the dance floor, desperately trying to locate one of his party. He had now been wandering aimlessly for thirty minutes and it was getting depressing. His sense of tipsy cheer had faded and now he was just tired and bored. He looked once more towards the bar and noticed Nate and Blair in an alcove having a heated conversation. He couldn't tell from the distance if the topic was something of an intimate nature, or of a less pleasant tone. They stood very close to one another and Blair looked flushed. Dan hoped for Chuck's sake that they weren't rekindling their previous relationship. He knew how much Chuck cared for Blair, not that he would ever admit it, and he sometimes wondered how ever Serena remained oblivious to their... situation, considering Blair lit up every time Chuck looked at her or entered a room or conversation.

He sighed and scanned the club for what he decided would be the last time before he returned to the booth or the limo to wait for the others. He then noticed a flash of blonde and gold in the corner of his eye and whipped around to watch Serena dancing in the middle of the crush of people. She looked elated; eyes closed, arms up, body swaying against the throng of men who danced around her. Dan felt a bolt of anger in his stomach and stormed down the stairs.

It took him nearly five minutes to cross the dance floor to where Serena was. He took her wrist and said her name, ignoring the furious faces that surrounded him. He shook her wrist a little until she opened her eyes. Her face lit up when she saw him and she threw her hands around his neck, shouting his name.

"I'm so happy you're here! I've been dancing with my new friends! It's been just like old times!" She screamed in his ear. "I wish Blair was dancing too. She was talking to Nate. You won't ignore me to talk to Nate; you'll dance with me!" She grabbed his hips and ground her own against him, her movements sloppy, her expression ecstatic but vacant. Dan felt colour flush up his neck and to his ears. He grabbed her hands and held her near him.

"We should find the others, we should go home." He told her, trying to pull her away.

"Home?" She cried, pulling one wrist away. "But I want to stay with my friends... they want me to stay, don't you?" She asked the various men. They all jeered, one moving towards her, his hand snaking round her waist.

"You heard her, she's fine with us." The man said, a leer on his face as Serena continued to bob and undulate to the music.

Dan frantically grabbed Serena's hand again. She looked up at him with bleary eyes and her face broke into a smile. "Dan!" She cried. "You found me!" She lunged towards him and he took the opportunity to force his way through the crowd, pulling her with him. He didn't stop until they were safely outside, where he propped Serena up against Chuck's waiting limo and took out his cell phone.

"I need to get you home, I'm just going to call Chuck to ask if I can borrow the limo then send Arthur back around..." He murmured absently, holding the phone to his ear with one hand and trying to keep Serena upright with the other. She suddenly lurched towards him and he span towards her, pinning her against the car. Her eyes opened with a vague smile and she threw her arms around his neck, wiggling against him despite his protests.

"You can't wait to get me home. I know what you want to do with me, Dan. I'm going to let you. It's going to be soooo gooood..." She drawled, her eyes fluttering shut. Dan frowned at her and stepped back, using one hand on her chest to keep her propped against the car.

Chuck eventually answered the phone and agreed to let Dan take Serena home first. As Dan helped Serena into the limo she continually reached for him, placing sloppy kisses against his neck and muttering to herself. When she was eventually sat in the car he stood up on the side walk. Her hand snaked out towards his belt.

"Serena, NO." He yelled, "Why are you being like this?"

Serena blinked at him. "Like what? I'm being me... you're the one that doesn't want me." She sulked. Dan scowled and crouched until he was eye to eye with her.

"No, I don't want you. I don't want you like this. I don't even recognise you, Serena. You aren't the person I fell in love with. Now go home." He said before standing, taking one last look at her vague, confused expression and slamming the door.

_

* * *

_

AN- Again, a relatively CB light chapter for a CB story but don't give up on me yet! Next chapter is complete Chuck and Blair goodness. Seriously, if Chair were calories then the next chapter would be like Chilli cheese fries. With Nachos. And more cheese.

_Reviews are so appreciated!_


	8. Aged vs Change

**AN- I'm not sure about this chapter because it's so much longer than my previous ones... let me know if it needs the fat trimming or is just too dull or long. Reviews are so helpful :) x**

* * *

Chuck had never been particularly interested in school; he'd only ever attended to hang out with Nate, appease his father and flirt with the Constance girls. Getting called to the principal's office, however, was something that very rarely happened to him. By no accounts was this because he usually behaved himself, but because he was far too good at behaving badly to ever get caught. Finding himself sat outside the principal's office a few days after the big night out, therefore, he was racking his brains in an attempt to figure out what he was about to be reprimanded for. He hoped the school didn't have a way of tracking his internet activity on the library computers.

He had waited for around twenty minutes before a slight, dark-haired boy joined him outside the principal's office. He looked familiar but Chuck couldn't particularly place him. He saw the secretary note the boy's arrival, murmur something into the intercom and then motioned for Chuck to go inside.

He slid off the bench with another intrigued look at the young boy sat beside him before sauntering into Mr Grayson's office and seating himself immediately in the plush leather arm chair facing the desk. The head teacher looked up from the file he was holding enough to display a look of vague distaste at Chuck before again pursuing the file. Chuck was idly wondering how much of his day would actually be wasted waiting for this guy and staring at the stuffed weasel on a high shelf when the older man broke his reverie.

"I've called you here, Mr Bass, with a proposition." Mr Grayson said, leaning forward on his desk a little, looking Chuck up and down. Chuck was aware that he'd usually reply to such a statement with a glib comment, but the slight panic he felt made him aware this probably wasn't a good idea. He settled for raising his eyebrows as a response. "I get the impression, Charles, that you would appreciate a little more responsibility around the school."

At this Chuck was gobsmacked. He stared at the teacher in amazement for a moment before choking out "What exactly has given you that idea?" in as civil a tone as he could manage. The principal's eyebrows shot up towards his receding hairline, and he picked up the folder again.

"Improved attendance, grades which have dramatically changed from the determinedly mediocre to the potentially remarkable. Less reports of you seeming... less than focused in your lessons. And a total absence of concerned letters from parents of the students of our sister academy." He said, rattling off the list as he skimmed the pages. His eyes flicked over his reading glasses to look at Chuck. "I had assumed, Mr Bass, that you were making these changes in order to improve your chances when it came to your college applications. I have to admit, I'm impressed at this turnaround in your behaviour."

Chuck sat silently for a moment in shock. He wondered if it would be prudent to tell his head master that the changes had nothing to do with college, but rather with his consistent efforts to stay in one Miss Waldorf's good books. He had never really paid attention to his grades, as long as he didn't fail in order to keep his father off his back he couldn't care less. Young men with multi-billion business empires to inherit don't need to worry about their GPA as much as other kids. He hadn't even been aware of studying more, but then again he spent a lot of time helping Blair study, some of the information must have seeped in. Eventually he raised his gaze back to the headmaster's.

"I suppose we all reach a time in our lives when we feel we should take responsibility for ourselves, sir." Chuck said as vaguely as possible. The headmaster smiled stiffly in his direction.

"Quite." He said, dropping the folder back on his desk. "Look, Charles, you aren't the sort of kid that we usually approach to take on this sort of task. But I've taken into consideration your recent improvement in grades, good reports from your class teachers and your notoriety around this school. I think you are exactly what we need."

"Sir, I apologise, I'm not sure what exactly you're asking of me." Chuck said cautiously. The head teacher leant forward on his chair again and buzzed to his secretary, asking her to send him in. He shot a quick smile at Chuck before gesturing to the door.

"This, Charles, is Eric van der Woodsen. I'd like you to keep an eye on him, mentor him, if you will."

Chuck turned and looked over his shoulder at the boy he had noticed in the waiting area. He looked anxious and embarrassed; his hands were twisting around the strap of his satchel. The principal invited him to take a seat, and then excused himself for a moment to talk to his secretary, obviously wanting to give the boys a moment to talk to one another. Chuck watched the door until it clicked shut and then turned to face the boy sat next to him. The face that he met as he turned looked absolutely livid.

"I _told_ them I didn't need anybody following me around. I'm _fine_." He hissed at Chuck, his teeth gritted. Chuck raised an eyebrow at him.

"Chill, kid. If you don't want to be taken under my wing it's not exactly going to break my heart." Chuck replied smoothly. Eric frowned in response.

"What is with that, anyway? I thought it was usually the smart, sensible guys that were tasked with babysitting the new kids. What are they doing handing the lamb to the lion?" Eric said, his face melting from fury to curiosity. Chuck looked a little surprised and it must have registered on his face. "Please, I know who you are. You hang out with Serena, my sister."

"I knew you looked familiar." Chuck murmured, examining his nails. "I also know why they want somebody keeping an eye on you. I know what you did last summer. News travels fast."

Eric blanched. "Who told you?" He demanded.

"Nobody. Your mother told my father, I overheard. I have to admit, I was impressed. I've never heard of a fourteen year old with enough connections to overdose on sedatives before." Chuck said softly. Eric rolled his eyes.

"Please. Stealing your grandmother's temazepam is hardly an in to the drug dealers of New York." Eric smiled sarcastically, slumping back in his seat. "The only reason they didn't have me thrown into rehab is because Serena insisted they didn't. She said she'd look out for me..."

"But Serena being Serena, she flaked." Chuck finished for him. Chuck looked at the boy slumped in the chair next to him, looking round the office with a disinterested but bright expression. He decided he liked him.

"Look, Eric," he said, "if we don't hang out a little it isn't you who'll get into shit; it's me. And I don't mean Mr Grayson and the rest of the faculty." Eric looked at Chuck, confused. "You're Serena's brother, so you know Blair Waldorf. So do I. Do you realise what she'll do to me if she hears I'm shirking on keeping an eye on you? Words cannot describe."

Eric smiled. "Blair is sort of terrifying."

Chuck grinned. "She's the original Park Avenue bad ass. So, don't worry. I'm not going to follow you round and make sure you get to Italian on time. If you have any trouble, though, you can let me know. If all else fails, how are you at squash?"

Eric laughed a little. "I'm not great at it. Wii tennis, however..." he grinned at Chuck. "You'll eat my dust, Bass."

* * *

"I don't get it." Blair said for the hundredth time, pushing Chuck away and sitting up. "Eric van der Woodsen downs a bottle of Cece's meds and the school decides the perfect way to remedy this would be to have him followed around by the evil overlord of the Upper East Side?"

"I'm not an overlord; they always have those odd beards." Chuck said, kissing her in the crook of her elbow. "Why is it bothering you so much?"

"I'm just concerned. Eric needs help, ideally not from a sexual deviant." She replied, turning onto her side and leaning on her hand to gaze at him. He moved away a little, accepting defeat that he would have to discuss this with her properly before their make-out session could resume. His blazer and tie were in a heap with her jacket, cardigan and tights, on top of their shoes near his bedroom door.

"What Eric needs is somebody to treat him like a normal human being. You know what their family is like; when they aren't distracted by their romantic endeavours they'll be treading on egg shells around him and glossing over the real issues. I don't see how that would be helping him."

Blair's eyes were downcast. "I know. I wish I could talk to him." She said softly. Chuck lightly touched her shoulder and she allowed herself to be pulled towards him. She curled her limbs gently around him and sighed heavily into his chest, her hand slipping between his shirt buttons and tracing shapes on his chest. "Are you going to see him?"

"Later this evening. Under the guise of checking he found all of his classes we're going to play fiercely competitive Wii sports." Chuck told her. He wrapped his arm tightly around her before tilting her chin up to face him with his fingers. "You could always come with me."

Blair's eyes darkened. "You know I can't go over there. I'm still not talking to Serena. She lied about Nate, she makes everything about her; I'm over it. She can move to Brooklyn with Humphrey for all I care."

"I doubt that will happen any time soon." Chuck told her. "Dan is pissed at her too. They haven't spoken since we all went out that night." He added in response to her questioning glance. Blair sighed and tucked her face into his neck before speaking sadly.

"You know, I used to think that when Nate came back everything would go back to how it used to be. What I didn't realise was how awful that would be."

* * *

He had just got into his limo when he felt his phone buzz with a text. He smirked, expecting it to be something from Blair and was disappointed to find only a message from Dan.

_I'm going tonight. Are you sure you want to go ahead with this?_

Chuck scowled before he replied.

_I don't see that we have any other choice._

He was nearly home when he got the response from Dan.

_I knew it would be hard when he came back but how can everything have gone so badly in two weeks?_

Chuck sighed and turned his phone off. He had no idea.

* * *

**18th August, 7.48pm**

It had been a particularly sweltering day and Chuck hadn't seen Blair since that morning. She had decided to go shopping and, though he would have loved to have joined her on her little spree, Chuck had stayed at the house to meet with a decorator to discuss some changes his father was considering making in the place. It was a responsibility that a year ago Bart would never have considered giving to his son, but he had been perpetually impressed by Chuck's recently improved attitude.

After his morning meeting he had gone to one of the casinos to have a few drinks and gamble a little. It was nearing eight in the evening when he finally returned to the house to find it quiet save for a few noises of cooking coming from the kitchen.

"Blair?" He called, but he got no response. After being separated from her all day he had begun to long to see her. Loathe though he usually was to admit it he did prefer to be in company instead of alone, particularly in her company. He had been so delighted when she had accepted his throw-away invitation of tagging along on his trip to his father's house in Monaco that he hadn't even paused to be surprised or even confused by her decision, or the implications of it. He walked slowly up the stairs, his deck shoes silent on the cool marble steps. He reached the landing and intended to go into his bedroom but as he neared it he realised the door opposite-to Blair's rooms- was slightly ajar.

He stepped a little closer to the door but all he could see was her bare legs to just above the knees. Her feet were crossed at the ankles, her toes stretching and wriggling of their own accord. The sight made him smile. He gently knocked on the door and waited for her to invite him in before gently pushing it open. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he caught sight of her fully.

She was reclining on the bed, leaning up just slightly against the luxurious pillows at the head of the bed. She was wearing a simple, floral patterned tie bikini and a loose, silk robe over the top, knotted at the waist but falling apart a few inches giving him a hardly-disturbed view of her taut abdomen, glowing legs and delicate décolletage. Her hair was bundled up behind her head, only kept from tumbling around her shoulders by the way it was trapped between her head and the pillow. She held a small, leather-bound book in one hand, which she lowered onto her stomach when she saw him enter. Her face broke out into a radiant smile and she sat up a little higher on the bed.

"Waldorf," Chuck said slowly, "if I didn't know better I'd say you were expecting me. While I appreciate your efforts, however, I usually like my women with nothing on at all, where appropriate."

Blair laughed and rolled onto her side, the book slipping onto the bed beside her. "As it happens, Bass, I was waiting for you. I've been hanging round this holiday home of yours since four this afternoon. I laid out for a little while but it was just too hot, so I came back up here to get some shade, read for a little while." She replied, tapping the book.

Chuck approached her and sat on the edge of the bed, his back leaning against one of the ornate posts at the foot of the bed once he had picked up the book.

"Vanity Fair?" he said, flipping nonchalantly through it. "Are you looking for tips for societal climbing?"

She glanced archly at him. "Yes, which should I choose to be my inspiration; the penniless bitch or the simpering simpleton? They would both make such worthy idols." She looked ponderous for a moment before rolling her eyes and then fixing them on his face. "Where have you been all day? Liza said you left after the meeting ended at midday. You don't seem to have caught the sun. Which is good, of course; God forbid you ruin your Bass-out-of-Hell deathly pallor."

"That's probably because I haven't really been outside today. I went from the house, to the limo, to the casino and then back. I won a pittance but lost a mint. Bart would be very unimpressed." He said, the laissez-faire attitude towards money of the affluent he always had evident in his tone. He looked to Blair and saw her face had become a little hard as she determinedly stared at the bedpost nearest her toes. He frowned and leant across the bed, touching a hand gently to her ankle. She started and glared at him.

"So you'll probably be tired, then, with the drinking and the gambling and everything. I think Liza is having the kitchen staff prepare a stroganoff. I thought we could eat together but I've lost my appetite. You, I assume, need to rebuild your strength." She said coolly, taking her book back in her hands and staring hard at the embossed lettering on the front. She made a motion with her leg as though to slip it away from Chuck's fingers but he just gripped her ankle tighter.

"What's wrong?" He asked simply, his hand firm on her leg. He watched her thought process play out on her face; the twitch in her brow as she furiously considered telling him to get out, the tautness in her jaw as she thought about only giving him a determined silence and, after a few moments, the doubt in her eyes as she gulped before talking to him.

"It's just... I thought this vacation meant something, Chuck. I mean, we've been so close this last year and I thought there was something between us, but we just couldn't do anything while we were at home. When you asked me here I thought it was our chance to see if, maybe, away from everybody, alone, that we could..." She trailed off, refusing to meet his eyes as he gaped at her. Eventually she swallowed stiffly again and brushed angrily at her eyes. "I was wrong, though. You were just without a good-time buddy to join you on your usual trip of drinking and whoring around so you thought 'Hey, maybe I can drag Blair along so when I'm too exhausted to gamble or fuck I have something to entertain me.' Well that isn't me, Bass. I'm going to a hotel tomorrow. I didn't come to Europe with you to wait around in your luxury suite until you get bored with your usual playmates."

Her voice broke a little as she finished and she covered her face with her hands. Chuck held onto her ankle resolutely, not knowing how to react or what to say. He could feel fluttering in his stomach that had nothing to do with hunger and an ache in his chest that he had never felt before.

He thought about the past year as he gazed at her, about all the times they had spent together studying, watching movies, going out to dinner. He'd told her things he'd thought he'd never told anybody, he'd held her when she'd cried and once, just one, they had kissed. The memory of that kiss had been in his dreams for months and he'd found his ardour for other women waning. As he spent more time with Blair not having sex, the less time he'd been spending with other girls and having sex. He'd never mentioned this to Blair, or anybody, though. The idea of Chuck Bass losing his horn-dog reputation was laughable, even to Chuck Bass himself.

Blair made a slightly strangled sound and he felt panic burning in his chest. She was sobbing quietly, her breathing erratic, her leg twisting under Chuck's fingers to be freed. Unthinkingly he let go of her limb and slid himself quickly up the bed until he sat beside her, their hips touching, as he gazed down at the hands that were covering her face. He leant over and put one of his hands next to her waist, leaning over her body and arching his arm over her abdomen. His other hand he brought up to her hands which he caressed gently and tried to move away from her face. She resisted fiercely so he gently moved his hand across her temple, the edge of her cheek bone, brushed her earlobe and finally rested entwined in her hair. He leant down until his breath was tickling her ear and the wispy hairs at the nape of her neck.

"I haven't had sex since March. The last time I let a woman in my _bed _was January. I last seduced somebody just after Christmas. And the last time I kissed somebody on the lips was November. Some have tried since but it just didn't feel right. I didn't want them. I think that somehow, even if I didn't know why, I didn't want their lips on mine. I didn't want them to erase the last kiss from my lips. I wanted to know that, no matter what else happened, that the last person I kissed," he paused, brushing his lips gently against the soft skin just under her ear, "was you."

Throughout his whispered speech her sobs had settled and then stopped. Her breathing had slowly returned to normal, despite the fact that her heart was starting to beat faster and faster. Her hands had slowly dropped from her eyes. One of them now encircled the wrist that supported his body at her waist; the other was gently covering her red lips. Her eyes were wide and no longer tear-filled and, as he pulled away from her ear to see her reaction, they met his own eyes and he felt like she was looking straight into his heart.

He watched as she let her fingers slide from her lip as her eyes slid to his own. Agonisingly slowly she reached out to him, her fingers touching his chest, his shoulder, his arm, before sliding around to cradle the back of his head. Her eyes flickered between his lips and his eyes and she gently bit her lip before she finally pulled him down into a kiss.

He supported himself above her, allowing her to control the kiss. It was tentative at first, her lips barely moving against his. He allowed himself to appreciate their delicate, pillowy softness against his own rather than attempting to make the kiss deeper straight away as he was so used to doing.

In time he felt her hand pressing more firmly against the back of his head before being joined by her other hand. He moved his hand to her waist and stroked her gently through the silk of her robe. He felt her sigh against him and, as she opened her lips, suck his bottom lip slightly before releasing it. Her tongue was against his lips fleetingly and he moved his legs to lie more comfortably beside her before reciprocating in kind.

He had never made out with anybody like this. Here he was, in bed with a half-naked, beautiful girl and he felt like he could just kiss her forever without ever wanting more. The kiss was passionate and deep, their tongues and lips moving together intimately, but the pace was torturously languid, the placement of their hands was strictly PG and the feeling of her body pressed against him was fantastically warm but not sweaty and feral as he had always known before.

Her hands had moved from his neck and onto his collar, slowly unbuttoning his lightweight summer shirt and moving her hands over his chest. Once it hung open she slid her hands down his abdomen, skirting them along the waistband of his shorts before running them over his back underneath his shirt. She hummed her pleasure as she felt his smooth, lightly muscled back and he nipped at her lips in response. She made a low noise in her throat at the feeling of his teeth on her and lightly ran her nails across his skin before bringing her arms forward to push his shirt away from his body.

He sat up in order to help her remove his clothes and smiled against her lips when she refused to break the kiss, moving her body along with his, gripping tightly to his shirt as she moved it off him, briefly restraining his arms behind his back and making him sigh a laugh onto her lips. She finally moved away from him, smiling shyly. "What are you laughing at?" She barely breathed.

"Your amateurish foray into bondage." He grinned at her while she looked confused and mildly alarmed. He moved his arms and she smiled as she got his meaning, letting go of the material and allowing him to discard his shirt off the side of the bed. She looked at his chest unabashedly, taking in the dark hair and firm, but not over-worked, muscles. She smiled softly and put a hand over his heart before looking back into his face.

He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it, causing her to blush and smile. He reached towards the cascade of brown curls that now fell around her shoulders and gently coiled it around his hand before draping it over one of her shoulders. He leant towards her now bare neck and placed a moist kiss at her collar bone. He kissed a trail up to her earlobe, taking it into his mouth briefly before instructing her to lie back.

As she relaxed against the pillows with a warm smile on her face and heavily lidded eyes he allowed his eyes to roam hotly down her body. He reached for the tie of the robe and undid it and then busied himself brushing the silk away from her body and off her arms until it lay pooled around her like shimmering liquid. Her arms fell above her head and she looked into his eyes, her lips parted and her chest heaving with scorching want.

He almost fell onto her, one of his legs between hers and his body pressed flush against her. He moved one of his hands up her arm, brushing her soft skin until he held both her wrists in his hand. She wriggled against him, a laugh bubbling out from her lips as he restrained her gently. He watched as her tongue darted out to wet her lips and her cheeks became more flushed.

He moved down her body gently, kissing first her neck and collar bone, then the gentle indent between her breasts and then her ribs. He trailed his hands across her breasts as he kissed her stomach, her breath becoming more like panting as he licked a trail from her left hip to the bow that fastened her bikini between her breasts. He looked into her face briefly to gain her assent before tugging it open with her teeth and moving his hand underneath the material to cup her breast.

He felt her buck against him as his fingers found her nipple, slowly massaging it into a flushed and sensitive peak. Her body was gently undulating against his, her crotch grinding against the leg that lay between her own. He brought his lips down to her breast, surrounding the sensitive tip of it with his hot mouth and teasing it with his tongue. Her arms flew to his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh as her thighs tensed around his and a gasp was dragged from her throat.

Her hands were moving all over him and he felt himself becoming more and more aroused. Feeling her inexperienced yet determined and exploratory touch was becoming almost unbearably sensational. As he sucked, kissed and licked at her chest he felt one of her legs hook around his own, the sole of her foot pressed against his calf. Her hands ran from his neck to the small of his back, her grip varying between feather-light and boldly fierce as she scored him with her manicured nails. One of her hands moved to his butt and squeezed it hard, making him unconsciously make a strangled noise. She giggled and brought his lips back to hers, kissing them firmly before pressing dainty kisses over his cheeks and jaw, pushing up against him until he acquiesced and rolled over, dragging her with him until she landed on top of him, their chests pressed against one another and their legs tangled.

Blair lazily kissed down his jaw and throat, carefully applying extra attention to the areas he had favoured on her; his earlobe, the dip between his throat and his collar bone, the spot between his ear and hairline. He gripped her thigh with his hand, massaging it with his palm as she allowed him to guide it higher on his legs until she was straddling him. She bit his neck and he unconsciously thrust up towards her, his throbbing erection grinding against the apex of her legs through the layers of fabric, making them both moan.

She kissed him on the lips again, squeezing her legs around his hips as she began to experimentally move against him, grinding her crotch against his at an increasingly frantic pace. She was consistently moaning against his lips as she clutched at him tighter, her hands gripping his cheek and shoulders. Chuck moved his hands to her hips, holding him against her and moving their hips together until she tore their lips apart with a choked gasp.

"Chuck," she panted, still moving desperately against him, her eyes lidded with lust, her lips full from kisses, "I want, I need you to, please. Let me..." Her hands moved towards his waistband, undoing the button of his shorts and moving the zip down.

Chuck pushed his hand through her hair, gathering it in his hand and pushing it away from her face and kissing her deeply. He had never seen her look so beautiful and so lacking in self-consciousness. Her bikini top had been long discarded and forgotten, along with Vanity Fair, and he felt a knot of desire low in his abdomen as he took in how resplendent and wanton she looked. He wanted her more than anything he'd ever known before, but he knew he couldn't take her virginity. He wasn't her boyfriend and he didn't want to be a holiday regret. She deserved so much more than that.

Chuck Bass was no masochist, however, and saw no reason for her virginity to stand in the way of either of their pleasures. As Blair fumbled with the fastenings on his shorts he smoothly untied the bows at her hips and smoothly rolled them back over, pinning her down as she material fell away, leaving her completely naked. His loosened shorts fell down over his hips and he kicked them away completely, taking his boxers with them. She felt his erection against her hip and gasped, her face screwing up and her eyes scrunching closed. He shushed her and kissed her lips, stroking away the creases on her face before moving to lie beside her, leaving one leg draped over hers as she lay splayed on the bed. He moved his hand swiftly down her stomach, his fingers barely brushing over her skin before they reached her centre.

He broke their kiss so he could look into her eyes as he ran a single finger down her slick opening. Her eyelids fluttered and her lips parted as he pressed his index finger between her lips, bringing the tip to her clitoris and circling it firmly once before drawing it away. She yelped and arched her back, bringing an arm around his shoulders and gripping him as he smirked.

He brought his finger back to her clit, alternately circling it and directly stroking it, revelling in her wet hotness and her increasing moans. He brought his lips to her nipple and sucked it into his mouth, making her buck and shout his name as she gripped him. He replaced his finger with his thumb and moved his fingers down to her opening, tight and slick and pushed two fingers into her as his thumb continued to apply pressure to her clit.

He moved his digits slowly within her, hooking them to touch her g-spot. He grinned as he felt her start to move with him, grinding firmly against the hand that was pleasuring her as she dug her nails into her back. She was gasping his name over and over, moving faster against him as he firmly kissed her chest. He could feel her tightening around his fingers, every one of her muscles tensing as she neared her climax.

He released her nipple from his mouth and kissed her wetly on the lips. Her hand flew to his cheek, holding him there firmly as she cried against him, her nails cutting into him so hard now that he feared she would draw blood before finally she called his name louder than before, choking it out as she broke around him, her body falling lax as she came onto his hand, her juices saturating him as her walls clamped around his fingers.

Her head fell back onto the pillow, her face flushed and her breath coming in quick pants as she lay there, a delirious smile on her face. He smiled and kissed her softly, withdrawing his hand from her. He was surprised when she reached down towards him and entwined her fingers with his despite the sticky residue that covered them.

They kissed sweetly for a while, rolling onto their sides facing each other and pausing to simply gaze at one another. Chuck was feeling more contented than he ever had before and he had to keep kissing her hard to stop himself from blurting out anything stupid, or over-emotional that would ruin the mood.

"I want... I want to do something for you." Blair said eventually, not meeting his eyes as she spoke.

Chuck smiled. "Like have a gift basket sent to my rooms or..." he joked, laughing when she swatted at him with a grin.

"No. I want you to... feel good." She said, obviously shy about what she was offering to do.

"It's fine, Blair. You don't have to do anything." He replied, pressing a kiss to her lips. It was brief, however, as she then pushed him away and leant towards him.

"I'm Blair Waldorf. I never _have_ to do anything. I said I want to." She said, her breath sweet and hot on his face, her proximity making him harder than before.

"Well in that case... I'm all yours, Waldorf." He said, laying back and leaving his body open to her roaming eyes. To his surprise, she blushed.

"I'm not... This isn't exactly something... How would..." She stumbled over her words, her face bright red as she refused to meet his eyes. Chuck felt his heart ache as he understood her embarrassment and guided her hand to his throbbing erection and wrapped her fingers around him. Despite him being the one to put her hand there, he still gasped at her touch, his eyes clamping shut as he tried to get control of himself.

He moved their hands slowly along his length, Blair gripping him firmly below his fingers. He felt her move onto her knees beside him, leaning over him, a curious and excited expression on her face. She moved her free hand onto his abdomen, her fingers gripping and scratching at him as she pumped his cock.

Chuck let go of her hand and moved to touch her thighs. Her pace increased as his fingers approached her crotch and he noticed her breathing become laboured as his own was.

"How will... what about when..." She panted as he slipped his fingers into her again, rubbing an erratic rhythm on her swollen clit. He knew her meaning immediately.

"Just keep watching my face." He said, his eyes boring into hers. "You'll know, trust me."

They looked into one another's eyes as they pleasured each other and experimented with what they liked. Chuck noticed that Blair pursed her lips and her jaw became taut with excitement when he made quick, tiny circles on her clit and he knew that she would surely notice that whenever she moved her hand over the top of his cock to collect the drops of moisture there that a choked gasp came from his throat.

Chuck could feel pressure building up inside himself as he found himself starting to thrust his hips to meet the movement of her hands. Blair had begun to circle her hips, rubbing herself closer against his hands as her breathing got faster and faster. They kept their eyes on each other as they simultaneously felt themselves getting higher and higher until, each with the other's names on their lips, they came.

Chuck withdrew his hand from Blair and smirked at the mewl of complaint she made as he stopped touching her. He, once more, gripped her hand over his cock and helped her milk the last of his come from his length before linking their fingers together and bringing her hand up to his lips to kiss them.

She leant down to his face and kissed him deeply before laying down with her back to him, their hands still clasped together. He spooned her from behind and wrapped an arm tightly around her as he placed feather-light kisses across her shoulder and neck. He heard her sleepily humming with contentment before she finally fell silent. He thought she had fallen asleep and tucked himself more tightly into her body, his nose tucked into the nape of her neck.

"That was amazing." He heard her whisper. He smiled as he felt himself drifting off to sleep, his chest pressed firmly against her back.

* * *

When Chuck got back to the Palace, he was surprised to find Nate sat on his sofa, casually smoking a joint and watching TV.

"Hey, man, I've been waiting for you." He said, his eyes hazy from the weed. "I thought we could hang out, smoke a little." Chuck smiled.

"I think it seems you don't really need my help for that, Nathaniel." He replied.

Nate laughed. "I guess not. So where have you been, dude?"

"At Blair's. She was helping me with a project I'm working on."

"Dude, should I be jealous?" Nate asked. Chuck looked at him, alarmed, but saw the lazy grin on his friend's face. "No worries man, I know you too well; if she isn't putting out, you aren't putting the time in." He took a last long drag on the joint before stubbing it out in the ash tray. "But hey, you're friends with Blair; do you know if she has a date for Cotillion yet?"

Chuck frowned at him. "She's weighing up her options. Why do you ask?"

Nate shrugged as he stood up. "I dunno man. She's different now; she's more relaxed, she laughs more. She seems like she'd be up for a good time." Nate smiled laviciously. Chuck felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"I thought you were seeing somebody? An out-of-Towner, you were saying the other night?" Chuck said, struggling to keep his voice casual and steady. Nate looked confused and laughed.

"Yeah, dude, I am. But what, that means I can't take an old girlfriend to some ball? You know Blair; nothing gets her hotter than evening dresses and society events. And nothing gets me hotter than taking off evening dresses and-"

"When you left you said you couldn't sleep with her, what's changed?" Chuck asked, his expression carefully blank.

"What's changed? You have, man, where's my boy? What happened to tap that ass?" Nate laughed, "I did a lot of 'soul searching' while I was away, Chuck, and I don't mean I spent a lot of time in temples. I came back because I finally get it, man. Sex, love, marriage; none of it matters on the Upper East Side. Just keep it to yourself and no-one gets hurt. You were right all along, man." He finished with a grin and tapped Chuck on the shoulder as he walked past him to leave. "I'll catch you later Chuck." He said as he sauntered out.

Chuck stared at the spot where his best friend had recently stood echoing sentiments that Chuck had once believed and spouted at any given whim. He thought about Nate crashing back into their lives, going over to Blair's and winning her over just to get in her pants. He felt fear grip at his stomach like never before and stumbled over to the bar to get himself a drink.

The past year may have changed Chuck Bass, but it had done nothing but age his favourite scotch.

**AN- Just FYI, I've decided to re-arrange events somewhat. Cotillion will happen before Blair's birthday. Please review! Already halfway through the next chapter so hopefully will upload it over the next few days.**


End file.
